Bone God Luffy
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Among the islands of the sea of East Blue, there lies a boy, a boy who would set out on an adventure. An adventure to the Grandline. Why would he go there? Well... "I am gonna be the Pirate King!" There is your answer. Watch as this kid, Luffy sets out to become the Pirate King!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is The Oblivion Overlord here! And this is my One Piece fanfiction.**

 **Bear in mind that Luffy WILL have a different fruit and I have no idea how to classify it. The thing I could best describe it, as a Paramecia Fruit.**

 **The power I am planning to give Luffy is… The Undertale Sans power and abilities. The only difference, he does not get tired easily, and the color of the eye is dark red with purple circles in it, with a glowing white pupil. Full power his right eye also 'opens' but it drains his stamina quickly but he won't use it any time soon. Only when he is SUPREMELY Pissed the FUCK off he will use it. He can still attack the _Soul_ , and the color it changes is now dark purple with a red glow and a black circle in the middle of the _Soul_. The color of his blaster beams are black with dark red glow, and dark purple lightning.**

 **Now we all know Sans is lazy as hell, but he is also easy going and pretty much goes with the flow. Apart from the lazyness, his other attributes are perfect for Luffy without straying too far from his original attitude.**

 **Anyway the power of Sans is the ONLY thing that will be brought to this world, NOTHING else. I am quite amused to what kind of mayhem can Luffy create with these abilities. Also! Another thing, I may give Luffy's fruit pretty much a lot of things that may make him be OP as hell. Though I haven't thought far to the Grandline, but he SURE as hell will be able to STEAMROLL every enemy in East Blue.**

 **Also Luffy will be smarter than in canon and when he leaves Fusha Island he will look completely different, he still has his signature strawhat though, and he will have more crew members. No OCs though.**

 **Anyway if you like it ok, if you want to review ok. If you are going to write any hate comments or unnecessary comments in the reviews, then fuck off. If you don't like it then just close the tab. Other than that, I can accept any reviews that point out any lore mistakes I made or anything like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything of the sorts**

Chapter 1 The Devil Fruit

A 6 year old Luffy is walking alongside the beach, looking for things that could catch his eye. Ask and you shall receive the old saying said. A certainly strange looking object caught Luffy's eye, and he bounded over to it looking curious.

It was a strange looking dark purple fruit that was in the shape of a… Skull? It has a lot of black swirls and the dark red stem is poking out the left 'eye' of the 'skull'.

"This is strange. It looks weird, but it might be delicious!" Luffy mumbled to himself as he unhinged his jaw (How does anyone in this world do that anyway.) and ate the whole thing! Luffy started rolling on the floor trying to get rid of its taste. "OH MY GAAAAWD THAT TASTED HORRIBLE!" He yelled out rolling on the sand and feeling a little pain in his eyes.

Finally after a long roll of disgust. Luffy stood up and saw something glowing. He looked to his left and looked at the sea, he saw himself however he looked different. For one thing his hair did not have the color purple in it. He saw now his black hair got longer a bit, and his hair gained purple highlights in it. However the most prominent change he found was his eyes, the white background was replaced with an endless black. And the eyes- (Look up at my little rant.) are really weird looking.

Then Luffy reacted like any other person would. "AH! What the hell is this?! Why are my eyes like this?! Change it back, change it back!" As Luffy finished yelling that, he felt the eyes 'turn off', looking back at the sea he saw that his eyes are back to normal, but they now have this strange dark red glow.

"Huh. This kind of looks cool. I wonder what that fruit did?" Just as he said that he got images of him doing various things. He was standing in a cool stance, and suddenly threw out his arm, bones of pure white with a black glow came out of nowhere and pierced the enemy like a sword would. He then thrusted his other hand and clenched it, and a heart appeared in front of the enemy making him and Luffy confused. Until he saw the other Luffy throw his hand to the side, making the guy fly to where Luffy made him to. Finally, Luffy held a hand up high and a skull of a dragon with glowing red eyes also came out of nowhere and charged a really bright orb. It fired a huge blast at the enemy turning them into dust. There was still one more enemy when Luffy saw the other Luffy's eye spark a bit then, bones sprouted out from underneath the guy, stabbing him and killing him.

Luffy shook himself off from what he's 'seen'. "Whoa… That. Was. AWESOME! I am gonna try and do that!" Luffy held out his hand and from then on Luffy tried to master and unlock more abilities.

\- 2 years later -

We see Luffy sitting in a bar eating some meat while listening to Shanks' tales of the Grand Line. Ever since Shanks and his crew dropped off and made Fusha Island their temporary base of operations for a few visits, days have been much more fun than before.

Luffy was just about to ask Makino if she had some juice left when the doors of the bar burst open. Luffy lazily looked at the entrance.

"Make way for the scourge of the mountain!" Higuma the Bear, bandit leader, bursted in and started walking to the counter. "Oi wench! Give me and my boys some sake!" Higuma all but yelled out, while eyeing Makino a bit.

Luffy saw Makino's smile become a little forced now. "I'm sorry, but we are all out." Makino stated.

Higuma tsked and looked around. "Then what the hell are they drinking huh?!" Higuma yelled.

Makino's smile become even more forced. Making Luffy frown a bit. "Sake, sir. We are fresh out of stock." Makino tried hard not to make herself sound repulsed.

Shanks held out a bottle to Higuma, making the bandit leader look at him. "Sorry about that. Here have a bottle."

Higuma slowly grabbed the bottle before swinging to smash the bottle on Shanks head, he would've had Luffy decided not to intervene. Mid-swing a 'heart' appeared in front of Higuma's chest, making everyone except Luffy look at it confused. Everyone heard a tsk and looked at the origin of the sound.

"You guys are interrupting a nice time. I suggest you all..." Luffy said slowly, as the other bandits started having their own 'hearts' appearing in front of them. Luffy slowly turned around, his eyes closed. He slowly opened his left eye a little. Letting everyone see a rather 'evil' glow in his eye. He suddenly smirked, making everyone sweat a little.

"Should leave!" Luffy finished before raising a hand, making all the 'hearts' turn dark purple, with a red glow and a black circle in the heart. Luffy then thrust his hand forward quickly, making Higuma and every other bandit fly away, and out the bar.

Luffy stood up and picked up the bottle using a similar method before floating it to Shanks, all the while slowly walking to the exit. "Enjoy your time here guys. I'll take care of these clowns." Luffy lazily said. Everyone looked at Luffy with wide eyes, they have never seen the little boy do this kind of thing before, he was usually just happy go lucky, easygoing and a relaxed person.

Higuma and the bandits started getting up slowly, a little disoriented from the forced flight. They all heard small footsteps, they looked at the entrance and saw Luffy walking out slowly with his hands in his pockets. Stopping just a few feet away from the group of bandits, Luffy looked at them with normal eyes. "You should leave and never come back if you know what's good for you." Luffy threatened.

Higuma stood up erratically. "Who do you think you are brat?! Don't you know who I am?! I am Higuma the Mountain Bear! Me and my boys can come and go as we please! And there's no way that a snot nosed brat like you can do a thing about it!" The 'mountain bear' spat out.

Silence reigned a bit. Everyone in the village, and also including Shanks and his pirates looked out at the confrontation. The silence reigned long and combined with Luffy's dead stare, unnerved everyone including the so called 'fearless' bandits.

Luffy sighed, and moved so that his hands were now crossed on his chest. "Well this so called snot-nosed brat just threw you guys out a building without even touching you, what do you say about that huh? Teddy bear?" Luffy commented.

Higuma felt his eye twitch. "Goddamit! Kill this kid!" The bandits charged at Luffy. Making him sigh again. Luffy closed his eyes and just as quickly opened his left eye, showing everyone fully what was there. The 'evil' glow of Luffy's left eye sent shivers down everyone's spine. All the bandits that tried to charge Luffy suddenly stopped in mid air. The 'hearts' were back.

"I guess diplomacy is over. Welp. Can't say I tried." Luffy then placed his hands in his pockets. Before suddenly the entire sky turned black, and the area around Luffy and the bandits turned into a blackish fog, that can still be perfectly seen through?

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, guys like you..." Luffy started before he suddenly disappeared before reappearing in the 'Sky'. **"Should be Burning in HELL"** Luffy finished as he quickly held out a hand and slammed it downwards.

Higuma and the bandits got slammed into the ground hard, everyone heard bones breaking. Luffy then raised his hands up quickly as his eye sparked. The ground below the bandits cracked before bones shot out, stabbing Higuma and every single bandit that was there. Before they got the chance to rest, Luffy then floated them up and held out both his hands before clapping once.

Higuma and the bandits floating in the air heard something flying fast in the wind. Some turned left, and some turned right. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a huge amount of bones heading towards the bandits. The bones passed through, cutting, stabbing, and slicing through the group of bandits, making them cry out in pain.

They all fell to the ground, before begging for mercy. "Sorry guys. You made your choice long ago." Luffy stated solemnly. Everyone saw his eye spark before two dragon skulls materialized on his sides. Luffy held out a single hand making the skulls move around so that the beams would meet in the middle, with Higuma and the bandits, panicking while looking around.

Luffy said one last thing. "Sorry guys no hard feelings." He finished as he clenched his hands into a fist. Making the skulls fire a blast. Higuma and the bandits screamed in terror, before being disintegrated.

The skulls disappeared and everything turned to normal, Luffy sighed before walking back into the bar. Noticing everyone gawking at him, but Luffy ignored them and sat on the stool. Luffy then looked back up smiling like an idiot. "Ne! Makino-chan! Do you have any juice?" The casual answer made everyone face fault. Luffy couldn't help but start laughing. "Eheheheh. (Think Sans laugh only a little lighter). You guys make me laugh! Eheheheheheh."

\- Few minutes later -

We see Luffy drinking a glass of orange juice. Ignoring the fact Shanks and his crew were staring at Luffy like he was strange. Finally Luffy had enough and whined out. "Oy! Come on guys! Why are you looking at me funny?"

Shanks finally spoke. "Luffy, did you eat any strange looking fruit?" Surprised by the question, Luffy nodded. "Yep I ate one 2 years ago on a beach." Shanks nodded and asked. "What, did it look like?"

Luffy just shrugged. "Shaped like a human skull, with swirly markings, and the stem was in the left eye. Just like when my eye activated. Though it isn't my weakspot, but yeah." Luffy finished and did not notice that Lucky Roo was flipping through a book madly.

Lucky Roo finally stopped at a page and yelled out. "AHA! Found it!" Everyone crowded around the big man.

"The Sans Sans no Mi, a fruit whose power is unknown due to no one ever eating it before, because of no one has ever heard of what a 'Sans' is, and probably will not risk getting possibly a 'useless power' even if you got to eat a devil fruit… Wow, if people knew what kind of power that fruit gave them..." Lucky Roo stated in awe.

Shanks stared at Luffy with stars in his eyes. "How coooool is thaaaaat~! So Luffy, what else can you do besides the bones and the coooool~ Skull Blasters?!" Luffy laughed at the fact Shanks was acting like a kid, when it should be the other way around. Looking at Shanks with a small smile. "I can do a lot of things, but I don't want to rely on my fruit much, I only use the basic bones and blasters, anything else is for harder enemies… and they are called Gaster Blasters. Before you ask, I don't know what a Gaster is, but it fit right. To me at least."

Shanks smiled. "Good thinking, it is true that you shouldn't rely on your fruit powers so much anchor, and those Gaster Blasters are soo coooool!" Luffy gained a tick mark on his head and a twitchy eye. "If I am an anchor then you are tomato hair!" Luffy barked back.

Silence reigned before everyone started laughing except Shanks whose face was one they would forever remember. "Tomato hair… Hahahahha! Oh my gawd! Shanks you just got burned!" Ben stated.

Shanks looked at Ben with playful betrayed eyes. "Ben why~? Also I am not a tomato hair you anchor!" Shanks yelled at Luffy with shark teeth. Luffy then gained a deadpanned face before holding out a tomato, making everyone confused until Luffy put it beside Shanks hair. "It is the same color therefore I dub thee, Tomato Hair!" Making everyone burst into another round of laughs again.

The bar was then filled with the sounds of a man and a kid arguing, and laughter.

\- Few days later -

We now see Luffy, Shanks, and his crew on the harbor, getting ready to go. "You sure you don't want to come with us Luffy? We could use someone with those coooool~ Blasters." Shanks asked once more.

Luffy just shook his head, and gave Shanks a cheeky grin. "Nope! A Pirate King can't have a captain! That would just be stupid." Luffy finished with a bigger grin.

Shanks smiled at that. "Pirate King huh?" Luffy nodded. "Yeah! I am gonna get a crew far better than yours, and I will become the Pirate King!" Shanks smiled wider. "Then..." Luffy felt something on his head, and saw that it was Shanks' strawhat.

"You can return that to me when you become Pirate King then, until that. Wear it with pride for me ok?" Shanks finished with a big grin.

Luffy started tearing up. "Thanks Shanks… I promise! We will meet in the Grandline, and my crew will beat yours! So don't go being beat by anyone ok Tomato hair?!" Luffy finished with a cheeky grin. Making Shanks gain a tick mark, and the others laugh. "Of course I won't, who do you think I am cheeky Anchor?!" Shanks yelled with shark teeth.

Luffy then surprised everyone by suddenly hugging Shanks. "Take care out there. I mean it, dad." Making everyone tear up, and Shanks cry a bit. "Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna lose just yet."

Shanks and his crew then boarded the ship and set sail, waving at everyone goodbye.

Makino looked at Luffy. "Your going to miss them won't you?" Luffy nodded, wiping his eyes. "Of course, but we will meet each other again. I'm sure of it."

(Major Timeskip cause I am too lazy and want to go faaast)

\- 9 years later -

The pier was crowded with people from the village and they were there to see two people off.

"I guess the town wanted to see us off huh Luffy-kun?" A green haired woman giggled. It was Makino! She is now at the height of 5'9 with smooth green hair that reaches her butt, she has an hourglass figure, similar to a certain black haired archeologist. (Robin sneezes cutely. "What was that?") She also has silky smooth skin, and has shiny black eyes. She is currently wearing a green warrior type dress with white stripes and an orange sash holding up a black cloth armor she made for herself. (Think Sengoku Basara Matsu clothes not including the bandanna) She has a naginata as tall as she is, and a gaster pistol on her hip.

"I guess so Makino-chan." A black haired teenager laughed quietly. It is Luffy! He is big for a 17 yr old for one thing. He is 6'2 and has messy black hair that reaches just below his shoulders, he has a well muscled figure, not overly muscled, but not too lean. He has sunkissed skin, and glowing black eyes. He is wearing a closed dark red cardigan, and black pants tucked underneath his boots, he is wearing black steel toed boots that has purple rims. He has a captain's coat hanging off his shoulders like a cape, it is colored black with red trimmings on the edges, and dark purple buttons, there is a white symbol on its back. A Gaster Blaster skull is placed on the back with a strawhat drawn behind it, and six bones held out in a hexagon. He has his strawhat on his head, and a rather strange looking spear held upright by his hand as tall as he is. (Samurai Warriors 4 Tadakatsu Tiger Pike)

Luffy nodded and looked at everyone. "Welp! We are gonna go now! Wish us luck guys!" Luffy yelled out as Makino waved at everyone as the two boarded, what appears to be a black ship with silver stripes, with dark purple railing, and dark red windows. It has three stories of strange looking cannons, and the fourth level is the deck with large purple sails. (Think the Pirates of the Caribbean Dauntless/Endeavour with those colors) The name; Sea Dragon's Blade is plated on the back of the ship.

Dadan and her bandits were crying along with the other people of the village. "The kid will go far… Won't he mayor?"

The mayor just shook his head, trying hard not to cry. "He will bring shame to this village, and he had to bring Makino with him!" The mayor was crying a bit. Then he started crying a river. "Waaaahh! I'm gonna miss that brat!"

Dadan cried even more as well. "I know right?! Waaaaahh!"

Everyone said one last thing to the disappearing ship. **"WE'LL MISS YOU!"**

\- On the ship – (Play One Piece Luffy's Fierce Attack)

Luffy just finished making the ship move with his abilities. He walked to Makino who was currently leaning on a table looking at a map. Makino looked at Luffy with a grin. "Well Captain? What's our course?"

Luffy looked at Makino with a huge and cheeky grin, he slammed the butt of his spear on the deck creating a small shockwave of wind and turned around pointing his Tombo Giri towards the horizon.

"TO ADVENTURE!" Luffy just shouted out with a big stupid grin on his face. Makino just shook her head and giggled. "Aye captain!"

Luffy walked to the bow of the ship, his hair flowing in the wind. "Shanks, Ace, Sabo… Wait for me guys, cause I am on my way."

Chapter 1 The Devil Fruit end

 **That is done! Anyway, you can see that Luffy will steamroll through most enemies here in the East Blue, but don't worry, I will make him 'work' in the Grandline. Also sorry about not updating my other stories before writing this, but I am trying hard to write the chapters for the other stories, so I implore you all to calm the hell down and just wait.**

 **Anyway, you may have noticed that Luffy is not affected by the deaths of the bandits, allow me to explain, for the past 2 years since Luffy obtained his devil fruit, he has been training nearly endlessly, he of course hid it from Garp, but eventually found out when he brought Luffy to Ace, I will make flashbacks for that in the later chapters. Anyway, whenever Luffy sufficiently learned a technique or ability from his power enough, he gains another 'vision' and each 'vision' he keeps seeing him kill his enemies, making him scared that he will turn into a killing machine, that is how Garp found out about his abilities.**

 **Garp decided to go the soft route for once and comforted Luffy, saying that killing although maybe unnecessary, it is to protect your loved ones. Killing for pleasure is bad, but killing to protect, is not as bad. Luffy then asked Garp to make him stronger, so that he could one day protect his precious people including Garp. Garp did not think that Luffy would also mean him and started crying. Garp then wiped his tears and for the times he was there, trained Luffy into the ground.**

 **I messed up my explanation. Let me say this Garp started training Luffy before meeting Ace, and had to leave for a month or two before Shanks came to the island. After Shanks left is when Garp came back and continued training Luffy.**

 **Anyway, wait for the updates and you'll be fine! Also if you want to Review then review. However if you are gonna write any unnecessary comments or hate comments then fuck the hell off! If you don't like it then fucking close the damn tab!. Its that simple.**

 **Other than that, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oblivion Overlord here with the next chapter of Bone God Luffy and I guess from my other fanfictions or in the last chapter you know the drill.**

 **You like it you like it, you don't like it then close it. Remember don't make any unnecessary hate reviews you don't like it then close just please close it.**

 **By the way, the size of the Sea Dragon's Blade is the size of three marine warships in a line in length and two marine warships side by side in width. I know that maybe a bit big but seriously, this is One Piece, some humans here are already not supposed to be that big and some of the ships are actually titanic, so this is normal, and this ship is smaller than Whitebeard's Moby Dick by a small margin.**

 **The full description of the ship will take place later in my AN at the end.**

 **Also there is a certain thing that Luffy owns that he will hold close to him just like the strawhat. Even though I have no information to see about his mother aside from other fanfictions or theories. All I can say that it belongs to his mother, and that it has an ancient ability, that is a little cliché. It will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for the idea.**

Chapter 2 The Thief, and The Swordsman and The Bad Marine

We see Luffy sitting on the gaster blaster figurehead of the Sea Dragon's Blade drinking a hot mug of chocolate, and Makino on the crows nest with a cup of tea in one hand while looking through a telescope. The comfortable silence was ruined when they heard faint screaming. Making both Luffy and Makino look at each other with serious faces before Luffy stood up and slammed the butt of his Tombo Giri on the figurehead. The sails unfurled and the ship started sailing even faster, intent on reaching the sounds of screams.

Makino kept an eye out and spotted two ships. She jumped back down onto the deck. "Luffy there are two ships straight ahead, a cruise ship, and a pirate ship. The pirate ship belongs to a pirate captain called Alvida."

Luffy nodded without looking. "Then why don't we give them some relief eh?" Luffy said with a small smirk. Makino shook her head in disbelief. "Always one to cause trouble are you Luffy."

\- On Alvida's ship -

Coby was just despairingly walking on the deck while most of the other crew members are on the other boat when something on the horizon caught his eyes. Looking towards the horizon he saw a giant ship with its own pirate flag. Making his eyes bulge and scream in terror. "More pirates?! I have no choice but to warn the others."

Reaching to a sleeping crew member at the bell. Coby ignored him cause it would take to long, and started ringing the bell, warning the other crew members and waking the sleeping ones up. A dwarf planet that goes by the name of Alvida came onto the deck. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Coby yelled out. "Another pirate ship coming from the north!" Making everyone including a certain navigator who was sneaking about, look towards the north and what they saw scared them a bit. That ship is huge! The ship stopped a little away from them though. However two figures JUMPED from the boat and onto their pirate ship.

A dust cloud was generated from the forced landing. "That went well." A male voice spoke out before a slap resounded throughout the deck. "You know how I hate surprise jumps!" A female voice then was heard. The cloud receded to show two dangerous looking individuals.

Luffy looked around. "So this is the Alvida pirates. Not that impressed." He said looking bored. Making every other pirate pissed. "Makino, how about you fight? I am interested to see what kind of attacks you can pull off." He said, while Makino just rolled her eyes with a resigned smile. "Alright."

Alvida just got a tick mark that grew bigger and bigger, before the dwarf planet yelled out. "You little bastards! Get them!" The pirates then charged at the two. Makino just shook her head and just took them all out without killing even one of them. Making Alvida sweat a bit in fear, while a certain orange haired navigator and Coby sweated nervously, now knowing these two are very strong.

Makino saw Coby behind a barrel to her left, and smiled softly at him. "Now whats an adorable little munchkin like you doing on a pirate ship like this?" Coby blushed a bit as he looked even more nervous. "I didn't want to be a pirate, I wanted to be a marine… But I got caught while I was fishing."

Luffy guwaffed out. "Hehe! You suck. Hehehehe." Making an orange haired navigator laugh a little, and Makino glare at him while Coby had crocodile tears on his face.

Alvida finally had enough. "COBY! Tell me, who is the most beautiful in the seas?" Coby was about to satisfy her by telling that it was her when he remembered what an old man told him. _'I will achieve my dreams, even if I have to die trying._ _If I die, then I die_ _._ _It only shows that I was meant to go that far anyway._ _'_ (I am terrible at this.)

Coby's head was bowed when he brought it back up yelling out. "If anyone is the most beautiful in the seas, its Miss Makino right here! And not you! I will become a marine! And the first pirate I will arrest will be you, you oversized whale!" Making Luffy, and Makino smile while Alvida gained a tick mark the size of a human head. "That's it! Your dead punk!" The dwarf planet swung her mace at the little boy. Making him close his eyes. _'I did it. Now I have no regrets!'_

"Well said brat." Luffy just blocked the strike with his pinky finger, making everyone except Makino look at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Looking at Alvida, Luffy lightly pushed the mace with his pinky, making the mace fly off her hand. "I will, be the PIRATE KING!" Luffy swung his Tombo Giri like a bat and smacked the polearm at Alvida. Sending her away screaming.

Slamming the butt of his spear on the deck, making a small shockwave. Luffy looked towards a door. "Come out, I know you're there."

An orange haired girl who was holding a bag full of treasure came out with a hand up. "I'm out, I'm out." Makino looked at her. "Who are you? I doubt you are one of the Alvida pirates if you are stealing from them." Making the girl look at them with suspicion. "Why do I have to tell you pirates?" Makino was about to say something when Luffy yelled out looking towards the east. "Marines!" Making everyone look towards where he was looking at.

Two standard marine ships are slowly approaching, both were firing at them, apparently not caring if they sunk the cruise ship by accident. Looking towards the pink haired boy and the orange haired girl. "I doubt that the marines will discriminate, so we have to get out of here, we will drop you off at Shell Town as we have to get some supplies there, once we land there you can do what you want. Now its your choice, come with us or be captured by marines for being on a pirate ship." Luffy said as the Sea Dragon's Blade parked itself beside Alvida's ship.

Luffy and Makino jumped onto the ship, as Nami and Coby followed them. Luffy slammed the butt of his weapon on the deck before swinging it lightly towards the direction of Shell Town, making the ship unfurl its sails before moving towards that direction.

However the marines are still firing at them, and Luffy sighed. He started walking to the back of the ship, much to the amusement of Makino and the confusion of Nami, and Coby. Luffy tossed his weapon up into the air and catched it by the pommel before swinging it at the marine ships, throwing out a giant dark red blade attack with darker purple cracks.

The attack made Nami and Coby drop their jaws onto the deck. "What the hell?!" They both yelled out in surprise. They all saw the attack crippled the two ships by cutting them in half. Luffy turned back to them. "Sorry about that, they were stubborn." Luffy said that with a small smile.

Coby and Nami started sweating in fear, due to this guy being strong as all hell. Luffy smiled softly at them. "So? What is your name miss?" Nami gulped. "It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first."

Makino shook her head at her moxy. "Well she's not wrong. Well, my name is Makino, I like serving drinks, cooking, tending to my plants, and protecting my precious people."

Luffy shook his head amused. "Alright then, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I like milk, meat, and ketchup. I also like to cook, draw, and protecting my precious people."

Coby then introduced himself. "Well, my name is Coby, and I like rice crackers, and the color blue. I want to become a Marine Admiral someday!" Coby said with a proud smile.

Nami looked at the two pirates and saw that they were ok with that? Makino spoke. "Well if that is your dream, then you should follow it." Makino said with a soft smile.

Luffy shook his head. "However you have to not be naive. Not all marines are the same, just as not all pirates are the same. The world is not black and white, just various shades of gray. Keep that in mind and you will go far."

Nami and Coby looked surprised at that. Nami finally introduced herself. "Well my name is Nami, I like money, tangerines, and my sister and my mom. By the way, why did a couple like you two become pirates anyway, its obvious that you two are not that bad."

At the mention couple the two looked at each other before Makino started giggling and Luffy sighing. Confusing the two new additions on the boat. "Makino is my mother-figure." Luffy said with a hand over his face embarrassed at that question.

Nami and Coby blinked before screaming out. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Nami started stuttering. "I am so sorry for assuming! I just thought that you two were an item due to sailing out together all alone, on the vast seas. Besides, how do you look so young?! She practically looks like a teenager!" Making Makino laugh even harder, and Luffy sigh even more.

\- One day later -

The pirate flag was currently furled so that no one can see that they are pirates. Luffy, Makino, Coby, and Nami stepped off the galleon and looked around the town. The four people entered a restaurant and ordered their meals.

Luffy finished drinking his jug of milk. "Now that we are here. Where are you gonna go now?" Nami looked nervous and embarrassed. "Well, I don't actually know, I haven't thought that far yet. I'm gonna stay with you guys for now. BUT! This will be a temporary partnership ok?!" Nami yelled out with an embarrassed blush. Making Makino and Luffy shake their heads amused.

Luffy pulled out a poster. "I heard bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro is here. I am planning to find him, and have him join my crew." The second he said Zoro however, the people around him jumped and looked at them fearfully, confusing the four. "I see that name is taboo around here." Makino muttered.

Coby piped up. "I heard from one of the people here that he is being held at the Marine Command post here, led by Captain Morgan." The name Morgan made the people around them jump again, this time moving away from them, confusing Coby.

"Why are they…" Coby muttered when Luffy interrupted him. "I told you, the world isn't black and white. Just because someone is a marine doesn't mean they are the epitome of good. The people's reaction here show that this Morgan guy is a bad marine."

Coby looked back at Luffy. "But-" Luffy smacked him on the head with a hand chop. "You are rather stubborn. This is the end of discussion. We are heading to the HQ."

Luffy stood up and paid the slightly scared woman who heard their conversation. Luffy then exited the restaurant with Makino behind him, Nami and Coby ran after him after shaking themselves out of their stupor.

Walking towards the Marine HQ that looked rather dull and stupid, it kind of- "That kind of looks like a cigarette box, only shittier." Luffy can't help but comment. Making Makino sigh at his vulgarity. She has tried everything to try and wash out those vulgar words out of his head, but to no avail.

The party of four reached a wall separating them from the HQ. "You think we'll find this Zoro guy near here? Maybe he is in plain sight?" Luffy asked, drawing a look of disbelief from Coby. "What are you talking about out in the open!? There is no way that they would put a guy as dangerous like that out in the open! That's just impossible! Impossible I say!" Coby screamed out.

Luffy however was on the fence looking at a field where there was a single figure, tied to a cross sitting down. "Is that him?" Luffy asked out loud.

The other three move up beside him to see what appears to be a green haired man with a black bandanna tied to a cross. Coby's eyes bulged out. "I-i-its him! Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

Nami looked a little confused. "Why is he here and not in a cell? Aren't prisoners of the Marines supposed to be in a prison cell?" Makino nodded. "That is true, maybe there is more to this than it seems."

Zoro looked towards the four. "Oi! Do you want to die? Get lost!"

Luffy just grinned, Coby looked ready to run like hell, while Makino and Nami looked annoyed. "How rude." Makino said, with Nami nodding.

The four people then heard the sound of wood hitting stone to their left, looking towards the sound they saw a little girl climbing a ladder, who then turned towards them and did a shushing motion. The girl then proceeded to get over the wall and started jogging to Zoro.

Coby panicked and tried to shake Luffy. "Oi Luffy! What are you doing?! Stop her before she gets hurt!" Luffy however looked on curiously.

The girl then stopped in front of Zoro. "Uhm… Hi… My name is Rika. I made some rice balls to thank you!" Rika said with a small shy smile.

Zoro's eyes softened at her but he quickly shook himself. "What are you doing here?! Get out of here brat!" Zoro yelled out, trying to scare the girl away. He only succeeded in making her flinch. "But-" The girl started to speak before...

"What are you doing here?!" A pompous voice screeched out. Everyone looked towards the entrance, and saw a douchy looking guy with a helmet hair? "Zoro yelling at little girls now? What a disgrace." The douche said with an arrogant smirk. "Shut up, Helmeppo." Zoro said with a grimace. Luffy and the two girls started glaring at Helmeppo, with Coby looking confused and slight hope that the marines will escort her out.

"Hey little girl! You can't feed this guy, or else you will be classified as an accomplice." Helmeppo said with a stupid look on his face as he swiped a rice ball. He then ate it, ignoring the rantings of the girl. He then spat it out. "What the hell?! This is sweet! You stupid girl! You are supposed to use salt instead of sugar!"

Rika looked down at her feet. "I thought that it would taste better with sugar than salt." Helmeppo looked annoyed. "Give me that!" The douche then swiped the other rice ball before stomping on it. "No wait!" Rika started crying a little before Helmeppo interrupted her.

"You are a stupid stupid girl! You know what?! I will just give you a warning! You there! Throw her over the wall!" Helmeppo finished pointing to the left marine.

The marine reluctantly picked the crying girl up. He whispered. "Curl into a ball, you won't get hurt much that way." He saw the girl nod a little, while crying. He then reluctantly tossed her over the wall. Luffy then held out a hand and caught the curled up little girl. He then held her close to his chest, patting her head and whispering calming words.

Luffy then held her out to Makino. "Can you three please take her back to her family?" Makino nodded as well as Nami and Coby. Makino then carried the girl like a baby, and started walking away with Nami and Coby.

Luffy turned towards the scene of the douche walking away from Zoro. Luffy then jumped over the wall and landed on the other side. He started walking to the tied up man. Stopping in front of Zoro, Luffy just stared.

Zoro was a little unnerved at that emotionless stare. "Oi oi oi. What are you doing here?"

Luffy just stared, then spoke out. "You wanted that little girl out of here so she would be safe. I know that look, you didn't want her hurt."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "So? What's it to you? Get outta here!" Zoro yelled out.

Luffy just sat cross legged in front of him. "So, what happened that got you here?" Luffy asked.

Zoro just looked away. "None of your business. All you need to know is that I'll just be here for a month before I get out." Luffy nodded, and stood up, but before he left Zoro called out to him.

"Wait! Can you give me that rice ball?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at the dirty rice ball and back to him. "This? This is smeared with dirt though?" Luffy muttered before Zoro yelled out. "Just give it here!" Luffy looked away but unknown to Zoro he had an understanding smile on his face. He picked up the rice ball and removed as much of the dirt as he could before feeding it to Zoro.

Zoro chewed and swallowed the rice ball. Despite being sweet he sighed in relief. "Tell her it was delicious."

Luffy grinned completely at what he said. "I will." Luffy then jumped over the wall and walked to where he could feel their presence.

\- Later back at the restaurant -

Luffy came to the scene of Coby asking why were those marines doing things like that. Luffy walked over to the table where Makino, Nami, Coby, and Rika were at. "Little Rika was it?" Luffy asked the little girl who nodded. Luffy softly smiled at her. "Zoro said that the rice ball was delicious." Luffy told her gently.

Rika heard what he said and gained a big smile on her face. "Really?! Oh thank you!" She said with a happy smile.

Coby looked down, confused. "I don't get it, then why is Roronoa Zoro there in the first place if he is not that bad?" He said a little quietly but loud enough for people to hear.

Rika rounded in on Coby. "It's not his fault! Zoro nii-chan is there because of me..." And Rika now went on about the reason why Zoro was stuck like that in the Marine base. Rika finished the story while sobbing a bit. "I am thankful that he helped us, if he didn't…" Rika started crying even harder, when Makino and her mom came to her and hugged her.

The scene however was ruined when the doors to the restaurant burst open. "Oi serve me some food! I am the son of Captain Morgan!" The douche of a man Helmeppo squeked out like a bastard.

He was served food much to the dismay of everyone here, when he started boasting out. "Heh! Maybe I'll kill Zoro tomorrow! He shouldn't have messed with me! The son of Captain Morgan! Kehyahyahya" Helmeppo started laughing out loud while Luffy frowned.

Standing up and slowly walking to the bastard. Drawing the attention of nearly everyone there. "What about that promise?"

The bastard just went on without even noticing the danger he was in. "A promise is only as good as the one who makes it! Kehyahyahyahya-URHGH!" When he started laughing Luffy held out a fist and blew on it like a certain Vice-Admiral. He then let loose and slammed his fist into Helmeppo's stomach making an indent in his stomach and making him fly through a wall and indenting him on the wall of the building across the street.

Peeling off the wall, Helmeppo fell to the ground, he sat up with bulged eyes. "What the hell was that?! Don't you know who I am?!"

Luffy looked at him with a wrathful face. "No, and frankly I don't care! If you think you can get your oh so daddy to help you now, then… GO!" Luffy finished shouting out.

Helmeppo ran while screaming. "You will pay for this!" Followed by the two marine guards.

Luffy stared towards the base. "Makino, Nami, Coby. I have decided. Zoro will join my crew!" Makino nodded with a small smile, Nami shook her head with a smile, while Coby looked sad that the marines are like this.

Luffy told them that he would go ahead, ignoring everything else, Luffy dashed towards the base and hopped over the wall sliding to a stop in front of Zoro.

Zoro looked surprised that the guy from earlier came back, and in such a hurry as well. "Oi oi oi. What are you doing here? Why did you come back here?"

Luffy just stood there and looked at him before speaking. "You know that you were promised to be let go after one month right?" Zoro nodded. Luffy looked to the right a bit. "Well, he lied. Earlier he said he would execute you tomorrow."

Zoro gained a tick mark on his head. "That little shit!" Luffy looked back to him before grinning. "So you have a choice. Join my crew and become a pirate, or die by the hands of marines." Luffy finished with a giant grin.

Zoro smirked. "You're the devil. Fine, but I am not leaving without my swords. They're in the base somewhere." Luffy grinned even wider. "Alright then first mate! I'll get your swords back." Luffy then turned around before jumping to the top of the base, making Zoro look with wide eyes. "How the hell..." Zoro however heard three thumps, and saw three people heading to him.

\- On the top of the base -

"I want that statue to look perfect! After this I will go and kill that brat myself. Rank is everything in this world! That and strength!" A faggot with an axe-hand called Captain Morgan.

We see the terrified marines, pulling up an ugly statue of Captain Morgan. Helmeppo arrived and started yapping about a person who punched him. Morgan started. "Brat, why do you think I don't hit you..."

"Uhh… Because you lo-" Helmeppo couldn't finish as Morgan slammed a fist onto his head. "Because you're not even worth hitting you brat!" Morgan was about to say something else when something passed through and broke the statue.

The Marines and Morgan's jaws dropped. "My-my… MY STATUE!? WHO DID THIS?!" Everyone saw a figure stand up in the dust cloud. "Man that was a rough landing." Luffy said as he dusted himself off.

Luffy saw the yellow haired douche. "There you are you little shit." Luffy started running towards Helmeppo in a ninja style run before nabbing him with one hand and running towards the door. Morgan looked pissed off beyond measure. "AFTER HIM! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PIKE!" Morgan yelled out, scaring the other marines to do his bidding.

Inside the base in an unknown corridor. We see Luffy drag the douche while walking down the hallway.

"Where are Zoro's swords being kept?" Luffy menacingly said while dragging Helmeppo by the shirt. "They're in my room, we just passed it..."

… Luffy slowly turned around with a terrifying smile, and a twitching eye.

\- One major beating later -

"So this is your room?" Luffy said while Helmeppo was behind him with a large bumps on his face and head. "Yesh..." Helmeppo said with a slur.

Luffy opened the room and looked at it with horrified eyes. "Everything is pink..." Luffy however looked to the side and saw three swords. "I can only assume all three belong to him… Cause for damn sure that this little shit can't use a sword even if it saves him."

Luffy grabbed all three of the swords before looking out the window, and bulging his eyes at the scene. "SHIT!" Luffy then took a step back and charged through the wall and Geppo'ed to the front of everyone.

Luffy landed in front of everyone as the marines fired, however Luffy just quickly phased his Tombo Giri into existence and deflected the bullets away. "Boy, I can't leave you guys for a few minutes can't I?" Luffy said with a giant grin, as he stood in a pose with his captain's coat billowing in the wind.

Not looking at the four, Luffy called out. "Oi! Makino-chan! Is Zoro untied yet?" Makino just shook her head with a resigned smile. "Hai. He is untied. Why?" Luffy just threw the swords behind him, making Zoro move to catch all the swords. "Oi! These are my swords here! Why did you throw them?!" Luffy just looked back a little. "Less yapping and more fighting!" Luffy jumped towards Zoro and slapped his back playfully.

"Go! Santoryu man! I want to see how good you are." Luffy just said with a big grin.

Zoro stumbled forward from the slight force. Looking back a bit before looking to the scared marines and angry marine. Zoro sighed. "Alright then… But know this, I am going to be the strongest swordsman in the world! If you try to stop me… Then I will cut you down! Got that?! Captain?!"

Luffy's grin got bigger, Makino smiled, Nami shook her head smiling a little, while Coby got stars in his eyes. "Of course I don't have a problem. After all… The Pirate King must have no less than that. Now Zoro! Do you want to turn the world upside down with me?!" Luffy said with a laugh and a huge grin.

Zoro smirked while placing a sword in his jaws. He held the other swords in his hands. "Like I have a choice! Now come! Marines!" Zoro started running towards the marines, who after Morgan threatened them, they reluctantly charged the newly instated pirate.

Zoro easily dispatched the weak marines. Morgan looked pissed and jumped towards Zoro with his axe-hand raised to cleave Zoro in two. When Luffy seemingly teleported in blocking the axe-hand with a bare hand. Looking epic in the process.

"Sorry about that. But your opponent is me." Luffy said with a nonchalant and menacing smile. Making Morgan sweat a bit in a little fear. With a giant grin and slightly glowing eyes Luffy muttered out very clearly. "Let's dance."

Luffy threw back the hand, making Morgan stagger backwards from the force, as Luffy ran towards him with his weapon held out in his right hand. Jumping over Morgan, Luffy slammed the pommel of his weapon on the back of his head, making Morgan stagger forwards this time. Luffy then proceeded to give Morgan a vicious beatdown, of cutting him up with the blade, but not killing him.

Luffy then jumped in front of Morgan who looked tired and dazed from the beatdown he was receiving. Luffy grinned before holding his Tombo Giri above his head, twirling it a bit before doing a large overhead slash that gave Morgan a large wound that suggested that the enemy was trying to cleave them in two.

Luffy stood above Morgan who was on the verge of losing consciousness. "Let this be a reminder; I can end you whenever I want."

Luffy then started walking back to Zoro, Makino, Nami, and Coby when he heard cheering to his right, looking at the marines who were cheering, Luffy smiled. "I guess they didn't like Morgan's rule huh?"

Coby ran in front of him, with stars in his eyes. "Luffy-san you looked so cool!~" Coby said with a smile.

Makino looked at him with her arms crossed, but smiling a little. "I guess you are really hopeless when it comes to battle huh? Still can't hold back too much?"

Luffy just laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, sorry! You know I don't really know how to hold back much. Sooooo, yeah. Anyway Zoro abou-" However he was interrupted as Zoro fell backwards. Making the four panic a bit before hearing his moan. "I am so hungry..." Zoro said tiredly. Making Luffy and Makino start laughing as Nami looked a little pissed while Coby looked relieved.

\- Two hours later back at the restaurant -

"Uwaah~ I am stuffed like a turkey!" Zoro said, while cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. The various empty plates on the table in front of him was the only evidence that Zoro ate like it was his last meal.

"I still can't understand how you would survive a MONTH without food or water. That is plain trying to kill yourself right there. I wouldn't even last three days." Luffy said while chewing on a large piece of meat, and drinking a large mug of milk whenever he could.

Zoro looked at Luffy. "I think it is better that I ask how the hell you can eat that much." Luffy just continued eating while Makino shook her head. "It's better you ask later. I don't really know much either. Only that he would say it to us when we get a First Mate." Makino said with a small smile.

Luffy perked up at that and paused eating. Swallowing the food down, Luffy started. "Right, and Zoro you are my First Mate. Therefore later I will tell why most of my diet comprises of meat, and milk. For now… We just celebrate!" Luffy stood up and held out a mug.

"To the beginning of a great adventure!" Nami, Zoro, and Makino couldn't help but smile brightly. "Kanpai!" The four kept celebrating while Coby and Rika played around the restaurant. The restaurant's atmosphere was very lively, playful, and happy.

However the scene was interrupted by a bunch of marines walking in with sullen and sorry looks on their faces. "Excuse me? But you are pirates right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep. We are the newly created Strawhat Pirates!" Luffy said with a huge smile. Making everyone sweatdrop. _'He is very cheerful...'_

The marine coughed. "While we are grateful that you freed all of us from Morgan's dictatorship. We can't allow pirates on this islan-" He was stopped from Luffy raising a hand up with an understanding smile. "Don't worry. We are just gonna resupply and then we are gonna leave. Ok? For now…" Luffy said with shadowed eyes, making everyone nervous.

… Before Luffy grabbed the marine and sat him down before giving him a mug of beer. Luffy grinned widely and brightly. "Come celebrate with us! It is to celebrate your freedom from dictatorship right?" The marine looked at him with wide eyes before smiling a little. "I guess so then. MEN! Let's have a party!"

Everyone then had fun, making hilarious scenes while eating delicious food.

\- The next day -

We see Luffy, Makino, Zoro, and Nami at the pier getting ready to embark to the next island. Coby, the citizens, and the marines were there to see them off, after clearing up with the Marines earlier that Coby wanted to join them.

The three pirates and one thief got on the ship that then unfurled it's sails as it started slowly sailing away. Luffy, Makino, Zoro, and Nami started waving goodbye to everyone.

As Shell Town was no longer in sight. Luffy then called the three people to him. "Now Makino and Zoro you were curious to why my diet was like that right?" Seeing Zoro, and Makino nod, while Nami looked curious.

Luffy nodded. "Well, not only those are my favorite food and drink. But my devil fruit gave me an excuse to have this diet. Drinking milk will make my bones bigger, denser, and stronger. Every thousand gallons of milk will make me grow one foot. For the meat on the other hand, since that is apparently the only thing not bone related. The more meat I consume, the bigger, denser, and stronger my muscles become. Every five hundred kilograms of meat I consume, will make my overall physique become more muscled and defined. However that doesn't stop me from exercising and training. So I am getting stronger in two ways. My diet, and my training."

Zoro, Makino, and Nami looked at him with wide eyes. Zoro shook his head. "So wait. Let me get this straight. If you eat and drink enough, you may become another Whitebeard?" He said, gaining the attention of the two.

Luffy got into a thinking pose. "Maybe… I don't know my limits. So we will have to see in the future then eh?" Luffy finished with a huge grin. Making everyone gain a sweatdrop before smiling and shaking their heads.

Luffy went to the figure head before looking to the horizon, seeing the sun just rise. "Let's move forward!"

Chapter 2 The Thief, and The Swordsman and The Bad Marine end

 **Alright this is the end of the second chapter. Now I will set some things straight.**

 **I of course will use some Japanese terms from the anime, cause well you know it sounds better and more epic.**

 **Now about the Sea Dragon's Blade.**

 **It is similar in looks to the Dauntless/Endeavour in Pirates of the Caribbean, however it's size is only just smaller than the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's flagship.**

 **It has five levels. The first level, which is the main deck. Has three giant sails, and one smaller sail on the front. It has a large open-able hatch that is used to bring supplies to the third level. It is level and aligned with the captain's cabin which is of course, Luffy's quarters.**

 **The second level house most of the rooms for the future crew members. At the back of the ship a little is the main kitchen. Which is currently being used by Makino to cook for the crew until the get a main cook. The first three rooms when coming down the stairs are used by Makino, Nami, and Zoro respectively. There are 80 rooms on this level. Each room has it's own bathroom.**

 **The third level is the main storage and navigation. The hatch used to get to the main deck has an elevator that is used to quickly transport supplies. There is a room near the helm of the ship that is near the size of Luffy's cabin, that room is the Navigation room. Everything related to navigating the sea is there. Maps, rulers, information on the islands, and a few snail transponders.**

 **The fourth level is the extended storage, and contains the materials that can be used to create any invention that can be useful in the future. (Cough cough, Ussop and Franky, cough cough.)**

 **The fifth level and final level is the brig, interrogation, and a hidden room in the far back. The cells are seastone, everything in the cell is mostly seastone, the bars, the floor, the shackles. The interrogation room is just a small room near the front part of the ship. The hidden room is a room that is known only to Luffy. The room will be mentioned in the future.**

 **All levels of the Sea Dragon's Blade, have at least 24 Gaster Blaster type Cannons that can fire by either Luffy's command, or fired manually. These Gaster Cannons are weaker than the average Gaster Blaster. The cannon charges before firing a condensed ball of energy that travels in a straight line, because it contains no mass, it will not drop. When the ball of energy collides with any sort of surface. It detonates, creating a spherical explosion similar to a Pacifista's beam cannon. Only dark red with an ominous black glow, with dark purple lightning arcing around it.**

 **Anyway if you like it then you like it, however if you do not like it. Then please just close this tab, and do NOT write any unnecessary reviews that are flames or useless insults.**

 **Anyway now that is done and over with. This is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now I have a few things to say before you start reading this chapter.**

 **Remember when I said that I would be updating one story at a time? Well, that kind of backfired on me right now. Because I don't really know what to write. Sooooooo. I am gonna do something different. I will update stories randomly. That means I may update a story twice or three times before updating another story and so on. I can't think properly because I have the chapter for the stories stuck in my head and I need to expel them by writing it. :P**

 **Anyway, another thing is about the Sea Dragon's Blade. There are a few things I forgot to mention in the last chapter. When I said 24 Gaster Cannons, I meant 12 Cannons on each side, on each level.**

 **There are a few Gaster Blaster Skull pieces on the boat, the most prominent is the Gaster Blaster Figure head, that is essentially a bigger version of the Gaster Blaster. On the top of the Captain's Cabin, the walls and the railing are a 2D/3D type side of a Gaster Blaster Skull.**

 **And finally the fifth level, specifically the Hidden Room. Is an important thing to be known in the later chapters, so keep an eye out. :D**

 **Also, I have been having some complaints in my private messages that I should just change Luffy's Fruit into a Mythical Zoan type. Let me say this. I originally was going to put it in as a Mythical Zoan Fruit in the first place, when I did a little research on what the Mythical Zoan Fruit is. I am not gonna say anything else than, I found out there are a few limitations, despite being a Mythical Zoan. That is why I chose Paramecia, cause it is probably the best thing for me to describe the power as.**

 **Anyway! That is everything important that I had to say! I thank those who reviewed nice things about this, and I hope you guys continue reading it!**

 **Also you will have to guess who I might bring into the crew! XD**

 **Now guy from the reviews that asked to get someone to edit the story a little, well I can't cause I have no friends. (;^;) So, sorry.**

 **And that's it! Here is Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (T-T) And I never will.**

Chapter 3 The Dog, The Red Nose, and The Angry Captain

Luffy is just sitting on the gaster blaster figurehead, looking towards the horizon. While Zoro was sleeping at the mast near the figurehead, as Makino and Nami were chatting on the left railing.

"So Nami? Who is your sister and mom? From the way you keep mentioning them with so much love… It makes me want to know what kind of people they are?" Makino said as she started leaning on the railway.

Nami looked a little tense at the mention of her loved ones but shook her head, telling herself that these are good people… despite being pirates. "Well, my sister is named Nojiko, who likes tangerines, and guns actually." Nami said while staring off into the sea, Makino saw her smile softly.

Makino smiled. "She must be one of a kind." Nami looked at her. "Yeah. She is." Nami smiled.

Nami looked to the sky. "Now, my mom on the other hand. She is pretty cool." Nami grinned. "Her name is Bellemere, she also likes tangerines. We kind of got our love for tangerines from her. I know she likes baking a butterscotch pie." Makino looked at her with surprise.

"Did you just say Bellemere?" Makino said with a surprised tone. Making Nami look at her with curiosity. "Yes, why?" Makino shook her head. "I don't know if she is the same person, but the Bellemere I heard about, was a former Marine Captain, Bellemere The Scarlet Mace."

Nami looked at her surprised. "Why is that important?" Makino looked at her with a deadpanned stare. "Because Luffy might decide to ask them to join the crew." She said with a straight expression, surprising Nami. "Whaaaaaat~?"

Makino shook her head. "Forget what I sai-" "Island!" The two young women's conversation was interrupted by a yell from the resident captain.

Luffy grinned widely as he slammed the butt of his spear on the figurehead before slashing towards his front. Making the ship's sails unfurl fully, and sail even faster to the island.

\- At the pier -

The four people looked around as the ship came to a stop beside the docks. There were no people to greet them... town was quiet… too quiet. Zoro was the first to say something. "Do you hear anything?" Nami shook her head. "No. It's so quiet..."

Luffy nodded. "That is correct and kind of unsettling..." Luffy lifted his spear and slammed it lightly to the ground again. A strange melting sound was heard. Making Nami and Zoro look around confused, while Makino's eyes widen in surprise.

Makino looked back to the deck, making Nami and Zoro look as well. Curious as to what the sound was when their eyes widened in horror.

A black mist appeared around the deck, as the various parts of the floor turned completely black. But what scared Nami and made Zoro uneasy. Are the several armored skeletons crawled out of the black holes before standing to their full height of 9ft. They then proceeded to walk around, patrolling the ship with their giant battleaxes. (1)

Makino looked to Luffy. "Is this really necessary? Do you really need to use the SS?" Makino said a little nervous.

Luffy shrugged. "Meh. I don't really wanna phase the ship out. This is much simpler." Luffy said a little lazily.

Makino looked at Luffy before shaking her head. "It is simpler he said. What's so simple about summoning a skeleton army?" She whispered to herself.

Luffy looked back. "What was that?" Makino shook her head with a whistle. "Nothing! Nothing." Luffy stared at his mother-figure for a bit before looking back to the empty town. "I'll go on ahead. You three can catch up." Luffy then hopped off the ship before disappearing behind a corner.

Zoro looked at one of the armored skeletons before walking up to it. The skeleton turned it's head to him, before fully turning it's body to him. Zoro looked at it. "This is a little creepy." Nami was behind Makino. "Wh-wh-wha-what the he-he-he-hell are th-th-they?!" Nami stuttered behind Makino.

Makino sighed. She grabbed Zoro and Nami before she dragged them and hopped off the ship with the two following.

Makino let them go as she turned around to face the two shaken crew members. "Those armored skeletons are called SS, or the full name Skeleton Soldiers. Luffy normally doesn't use them. But uses them when he is either lazy, very annoyed, or completely pissed off. Don't let the appearance fool you. They may be big, but they are also fast. I have no idea how many can he summon. The fact that their attacks can bypass devil fruit defenses make them all the more dangerous." (2)

Zoro and Nami nodded a little confused by what she meant by devil fruit defenses as they turned to see the skeletons walk around on the deck. The two shook their heads before joining Makino, who is walking towards the corner where Luffy disappeared behind.

They turned around the corner to see Luffy sitting down in front of a little dog while scratching it. "Who's a good dog? You are! Yes you are!" Luffy was scratching the belly of the small white dog. The dog is apparently enjoying the petting, evidenced by it's tail wagging.

Luffy stopped and looked towards the three. "Ah. You're all here now. I found this dog in front of this pet food store. I don't know why he's staying here though-"

"What are you doing to Chouchou?!" A voice yelled out. Turning back, Luffy and co. saw an old man jogging towards them holding a bowl of dog food.

Luffy grinned at the old man, making the person stop and look at him wary and confused. "So that's his name huh? Chouchou? Nice name for a dog as cool as him." Luffy said as he scratched behind Chouchou's ears.

The old man looked at him with amazed eyes. "I'm surprised that Chouchou is letting you touch him. He normally bites anyone else, the only reason he doesn't bite me, is because I was friends with his owner."

Makino sat down and started petting the dog, while Luffy stood up and turned to the old man. "I forgot. It's kind of rude that we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Luffy, the green haired woman with the naginata is Makino, the green haired guy with the scary face is Zoro-" "Shut up!" Zoro yelled in the background. "-and the orange haired woman is Nami. Nice to meet you, we are the Strawhat Pirates." Luffy finished with a huge grin.

Makino facepalmed, while Zoro grimaced, and Nami yelled at him. "Why did you blatantly state that!?" The old man looked alarmed at that. "NANI!? Pirates?!"

Luffy laughed at him. "Don't worry, we are not the kind of pirates who attack civilians. Though judging from your reaction. A pirate is the reason that this town is rather empty?"

The man just shook his head. "Well, yes… A pirate by the name of Buggy has been raiding this town for awhile as we started evacuating, they have holed themselves up in the bar near the town square."

As the man just finished, a house blew up, rather flashily. Making everyone look at it with surprised eyes. Nami and the man with horror, Zoro with startled surprise, Makino with a little surprise, and Luffy with a little surprise and a little boredom.

Luffy turned back towards the man and nodded. "Hmm… You know what, we'll take care of him for you." The man shook his head. "You don't need to help-" "Nonsense! You need help, we will give you help! Now I just have one question. What is your name? You never told us."

The old man shook his head. "My name is Boodle, I am the mayor of this town."

Nami looked at the dog. "Where is his owner? You're friends with his owner right?" The mayor looked at her with sad eyes. "His owner died a few years ago." Makino raised a hand over her mouth. "Does he not know that his owner is dead?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, I believe he knows his owner is dead. He is probably staying here because this is the last thing he has of his owner. His treasure." Luffy finished, just as everyone looked towards him with wide eyes, as they all saw Chouchou nod his head to what he said.

Boodle was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. "How did you-" A roar was heard throughout the town. Boodle looked panicky. "That was the roar of the pet of Buggy's second mate! Mohji and his pet lion!" Boodle said as he ran to the back of a building a little away from them.

Nami looked scared as well, while Zoro looked a little too happy at the fact he can fight. Makino shook her head in exasperation, while Luffy laughed out loud like a certain Vice Admiral. "This will be great test, Zoro. You're up. Nami, I want to see how you fight later."

Zoro smirked. "Alright captain." Nami looked at Luffy like he was crazy. "I am a thief! Not a fighter!" Nami yelled at him with shark teeth.

Luffy looked at Nami with a small and understanding smile. "I know that Nami, but you have to understand. You have to know how to fight well, as we won't always be there to protect you. I don't want to see or know one of my nakama died because they couldn't fight well. Understand?" Luffy finished with a gentle smile.

Nami looked at Luffy surprised at his reason, can't help but think, this guy is a pirate. Why would he care? He cares about his nakama? Pirates don't care about the lives of their crew and innocents. But he does.

Nami looked down, and then back up at him. She sees that Luffy is patiently waiting. "Alright, but I will try! Don't even think I will oneshot them! Ok?!" Nami said with a huff.

Luffy smiled even wider. "That's enough for me." He said as Makino smiled, and Zoro smirked.

The heartwarming scene was then interrupted by a grayish pink looking lion? Leaping into view with an equally weirder person on top of it. "I am Buggy's second mate! Beast Tamer Mohji!

Luffy can't help himself but... "That's a weird looking hat you got there buddy." Luffy pointed out with an amazed and an amused look on his face. Zoro tried but couldn't help but snigger quietly a few times, while Makino and Nami giggled a bit.

Mohji gained a tick mark on his head. "Shut up! And for your information, this is my hair!" However that statement did not make things better, instead…

Zoro was now laughing a bit while covering his mouth with a hand, while Makino and Nami started laughing a little loudly, and Luffy… "Hehehehehehe! That makes it all the more weird!" Luffy gave his signature laugh, clearly amused by this guy.

Mohji looked pissed at that. "Shut up! I am the beast tamer! There is no animal that I can't tame! Here for example!" Mohji then walked over to the dog and held out a hand. "Shake." Mohji ordered.

Chouchou looked a little angry at the way he was ordered and promptly bit Mohji's hand. Making him scream out in pain, flailing his hand around like a retard while Chouchou was leaving a few bite marks. Chouchou then let go and ran to the front of the store again.

Luffy and crew could not help it anymore and started laughing very loudly. "HeheheHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen today! YOU FAIL!" Luffy said, laughing out loud, completely and utterly amused at the self-proclaimed Beast Tamer.

Zoro was laughing just as loudly. "Hahahahaha! And you want me to fight this guy captain? Isn't that a little bit overkill?" Zoro finished with an amused grin.

Makino is leaning on the wall of a building as she laughed as well. "Luffy don't be so mean to that man. Let him believe. Hahahaha!" Makino said while laughing.

Nami sat down on a nearby box as she laughed hard while holding her stomach. "Hahahahaha! I can't breathe! That has got to be one of the most hilarious failures I have ever seen!" Nami couldn't stop laughing, she has tears in her eyes.

Mohji gained several more tick marks. "That is it! Richie! Get them!" The lion then leaped, intent on tearing the four people apart.

Luffy gained a serious and evil-like smile. "Zoro." As soon as he said that, the three sword user leaped into action and seemingly disappeared from view before appearing behind the lion, with one hand outstretched with a single katana, as the other two are still sheathed.

The lion fell down, knocked out. "Killing a weak enemy does not really appeal to me. It's just pathetic." Zoro said as he sheathed his sword.

Mochi looked horrified that Richie was easily beaten. "Wha-what!?" Mochi was about to say something else when something crossed his mind. "Wait… Zoro? As in… Pirate Hunter Zoro!?" Mochi looked ready to shit himself back and forth.

Zoro looked at him with a bored smirk. "I quit the pirate hunting. I am now a pirate myself of course."

Mochi looked beyond horrified. "Wa-wait! I can just leave! I'll even tell Buggy you're dead!" Mohji tried pleading. But…

Luffy lost all traces of a smile on his face. His face is now shadowed. "Hmm? You tried to attack, and you think you can just leave? Right when you see you're losing?" Mohji looked like he regretted his choice of words.

Luffy looked up with a frown and a vein mark on his head. Luffy disappeared and appeared behind Mohji. "I hate people like that." Luffy then grabbed the back of Mohji's head. Luffy then proceeded to slam him into different buildings, making sure not to break the building and only the person he's holding.

Luffy then thought he had enough, so he threw him up into the air as he screamed like a little girl. "Zoro! Toss me the lion!" Luffy ordered. Zoro nodded and kicked the knocked out lion towards Luffy, who then grinned widely in delight. "Perfect."

The lion and it's master were heading towards him in a perfect collision course. Luffy then held out his weapon, and spun it a few times before getting into a batter stance. "Bada-bada-bada SWING BADA!" Luffy yelled out as he hit both of them with his weapon with a loud 'Thwack' launching the knocked out lion and it's screaming master.

Luffy then turned around towards his crew. "Sorry Zoro. I kind of stole your prey from you." Luffy said with an apologizing grin.

Zoro shook his head. "Nah, that's alright captain. I saw you get frustrated, so I figured I can let you have that." Luffy nodded relieved. "Is that right?"

Makino shook her head with a sigh. "Luffy, you'll never change, will you?" Luffy just laughed.

Nami looked towards where Luffy launched the idiot. "So… Are we going to attack? Or-" She was interrupted by the sound of Boodle crying.

"Why… Why? I can't even defend my own town! You youngsters still have to defend it for us!" Boodle was about to do something stupid when Luffy placed a hand on Boodle's shoulder. Making the crying old man look up at him.

Luffy smiled at the crying mayor. "There is nothing wrong with asking for help. No one needs to carry the burden by themselves." Luffy finished with a smile.

Boodle then bowed his head. "Then… Please! Save us from this menace." Luffy smiled as the rest of the crew smiled as well.

Luffy grinned widely. "Of course we will old man." Luffy stood up as he started walking to where he senses the now panicking Buggy pirates. Makino, Zoro, and Nami walked with him just slightly behind him.

Boodle saw them disappear from his sight as the villagers came running to him.

\- Line of Breaks -

Nami looked towards Luffy. _'Maybe… He can help me? No! Don't delude yourself Nami. All you need now is just 13 Million Beri. Focus.'_ Nami however saw something on Luffy's neck. A necklace? _"What is that necklace? I haven't seen that kind before… I'll have to ask later.'_

The four pirates then stopped in front of a tavern. However, Buggy and his crew were on top of the tavern. They were waiting. A person who can only be described as a clown wearing a captain's coat and hat. "So you are the flashy bastards that defeated Mohji, and apparently Roronoa Zoro is with you as well." The big red nosed man said.

The man twitched for some reason. _'I feel like someone insulted my nose...'_

Luffy looked at him. "Are you by any chance Buggy? Buggy the Clown?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man nodded. "That I am, you flashy bastard. Who's asking?" Buggy angrily said.

Luffy then laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Shanks was right! You do look like a clown! Big red nose and all that!" Luffy continued laughing. Much to the horror of Nami and Buggy's crew.

Nami yelled at Luffy. "Are you insane?! Why did you do that?!" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

Buggy looked pissed. "Fire the buggy ball at those flashy bastards dammit!" The cannon aimed at the four. Zoro looked a little nervous, while Nami looked terrified. Makino just looked like she knew something. Luffy smirked while slamming his weapon into the ground beside him, letting it stand upright.

The cannon fired a cannonball with Buggy's Jolly roger on it. The ball was soaring to Luffy, who was grinning like a madman. Buggy's eyes widened. _'Why is he…._ _He is smiling at the face of death?!_ _'_ However he let out a sigh of relief, when he saw the Strawhat wearing man raise a hand and catch it! _'_ _Ok, he just knew that he won't die from that. But….'_

Buggy and his crew's jaws dropped and eyes bulged at the sight. Nami was yelling at Luffy. "You idiot! You could have told us you were going to do that!" Luffy just laughed. "Sorry, sorry." Luffy apologized. Not really sorry.

Luffy looked towards Buggy, who had a bad feeling at what the Strawhat wearing man would do. Luffy then got into a pitcher's stance, as he readied the cannonball in his hands. "This is a thing I learned from Oji-chan(Grandpa)."

" **Genkots** **u** **Bazooka!"** (3) Luffy then threw the cannonball, but not too hard as he just wanted to beat them up.

Everyone except for Luffy and Makino went wide eyed at the throw. The cannonball connected, and blew up the tavern. Turning it into a pile of rubble. Luffy admired his throw. "That was a good throw if I do say so myself. A bit weak, but yeah. Still good." Luffy said with a grin.

Buggy and a person beside him got up from the rubble, as well as a few more of his crew members that were lucky. "You flashy bastard. I'll make you pay for that! Boys avenge your fallen brethren!" Buggy said as he readied up some of his knives.

Luffy lazily turned his head to Nami. "Your up Nami." Nami was about to say something when she remembered what he said earlier. She finally nodded in determination and reached into her skirt? Nami pulled out several sticks and locked together a staff.

Nami then proceeded to take out some of the minions, knocking one out by slamming the end of the staff on his head, while swinging a pole under the feet of some of the pirates, making them fall over backwards.

It seems like Nami was doing fine, however she didn't have the stamina of a fighter. As evidenced by her taking heavy breaths now, and her movements getting slower. Luffy turned slightly to Makino, who saw him and nodded to the unasked order.

Nami didn't see a pirate about to take her out from behind until it was too late. But Makino appeared and pretty much bitchsmacked the pirate into the rubble of the tavern. "Don't worry Nami, that's enough for now. You've done well for a non-fighter." Makino said softly with a smile.

Nami slumped to the ground, tired as all hell. "Arigatou. Makino-sa-" Nami stopped as Makino looked at her with a stare. "Jii~~" Makino stared as she did a slash with her naginata without looking, taking out four pirates at once.

Sweatdropping, Nami lifted her hands up. "Haha… Arigatou, Makino-chan." Nami said with a sweatdrop. Makino then smiled brightly as she cut down three more pirates. Making her look a little scary with that.

Makino then held her naginata to her waist as she prepared for a swing. "Nami, duck."

Nami did as told. **"Verdant Ring!"** (4) Makino yelled out as she span in a circle, creating a bright green ring-like blade attack that expanded, cutting and knocking out all the pirates around them.

Buggy and the man beside him looked pissed that their crew members were defeated easily. "You flashy bastards! How dare you! I won't be defeated here just yet! Cabaji! Flashily end their lives!" Buggy yelled.

The man beside Buggy then looked to him. "Yes captain!" Cabaji then jumped down, as a unicycle then appeared out of nowhere for him to land on.

Luffy looked to Zoro. "I think it's your turn Zoro." The said man turned to him surprised, before shrugging. "Alright then captain." Zoro then walked slowly as he readied his three swords, one in each hand and his prized sword in his mouth.

Cabaji looked at the ready swordsman. "A swordsman eh? Moreover, it's the famous or rather infamous Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter. What an honor." Cabaji said in a mocking tone.

Zoro smirked despite having the sword in between his teeth. "I quit the pirate hunting, as I am now a pirate. But enough talk. We fight." With that said, Zoro seemingly disappeared and reappeared a few times, each time 'appearing' closer and closer.

Cabaji decided to try and finish this in one strike. "Here I go! **Kyokugi! Sotennenshoku Carnival** " Cabaji swung his sword, letting a rainbow of colors fly out to try and pierce into Zoro.

Zoro looked annoyed at that. He then ran up the wall of a building as the colors kept trying to stab him. Zoro looked at Cabaji, who looked a little pissed that the attacks aren't connecting. Zoro noticed that he is not even moving. _'Ho? He can't move and has to focus? Tsk._ _T_ _his will be too easy.'_

Zoro then leaped off the building as he positioned himself for his attack. Cabaji looked a little panicked that he is getting too close.

" **Tora Gari!"** Zoro yelled out as he passed the acrobat. Who fell down, knocked out from the strong attack. Zoro stood up as he sheathed all his blades. "Hmph. You're better off just being in a circus than a pirate."

Zoro started walking towards the girls, as Buggy fumed in silent fury. _'_ _Am I going to lose?! To these upstarts?!'_ Buggy jumped down, as he readied his knives. "I am not going to fall here?! I will conquer the Grandline and become Pirate King! Do you even think you can conquer that sea you flashy bastard?!"

(Play Luffy's Fierce Attack)

The air became tense as Luffy and Buggy stared each other down. After a few moments, Luffy grinned. "I don't want to conquer anything! It's just that the one with the most freedom in the seas is the Pirate King." Luffy finished with a giant grin.

(End Luffy's Fierce Attack)

Buggy nearly choked at what he said, as he saw a familiar silhouette. _'With no stutter or falter, he said the exact same words as Captain?!…. I need to end him.'_

Buggy then jumped up and held the knives between his fingers like claws. "Then you'll have to get past me! Mugiwara!"

Luffy just grinned as he grabbed his weapon and jumped to Buggy. "I will!"

Luffy swung his spear to slash at Buggy's side when Buggy blocked the blade with his daggers in his left hand as he threw the daggers in his right hand towards Luffy's head. Luffy just tilted his head to dodge the first three blades before catching the fourth one in his teeth.

The two captains jumped away from each other. Luffy spat the knife out as he ran towards Buggy, who readied more daggers as he launched his hand towards Luffy? **"Bara bara Cannon!"**

With a look of surprise, Luffy got down and slid on the ground towards Buggy as he readied his weapon to slash Buggy's chest. Buggy detached his torso from his waist to dodge Luffy's slash. Buggy's legs then hopped backwards until it was on top of the rubble, as he reattached his torso and hand back to his body.

Luffy stood up before looking at Buggy, who looked at him with a serious air. "Buggy. Devil Fruit?" Buggy nodded with a smirk. "Yes I did eat one. The Bara bara no Mi! It allows me to detach any part of my body. I did not eat it by choice though. It is all because of that annoying red-hair. Hell! Even your freaking strawhat reminds me so much of that red-haired bastard!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You mean Shanks? This hat is his. I am just holding onto it for him." Grinned Luffy.

Buggy's eye twitched. "No wonder that strawhat annoys me so much. That IS his damned hat. It's because of him I involuntarily ate this fruit." The two did not notice a certain orange haired girl and green haired girl sneak into Buggy's ship.

\- Insert one sob story later -

Luffy looked at Buggy with a deadpanned face. "So… He saved you in the end." Buggy looked pissed that he only thought of that part. "That's not the point!" Buggy yelled out with shark teeth. Zoro looked on before speaking. "But. He did save you. Didn't he?" Buggy just looked beyond pissed and annoyed and raised a foot pointing towards Luffy, who raised an eyebrow.

" **Bara bara Buzzsaw!"** Buggy's foot detached and launched at high speeds, Luffy saw the shoe gain blades before they started to spin like a… Buzzsaw. Luffy deflected the attack with his weapon, launching it away from him before turning to Buggy. "You'll have to do better than tha-"

Luffy was interrupted as three knives went past his face, taking his strawhat and necklace of his head, making Luffy widen his eyes. "That stupid strawhat is annoying me so much." Buggy said with an annoyed face.

Luffy's eyes begin to get shadowed by his hair. "You little shit. Those two things are my treasures..."

Buggy looked like Christmas came early. "Oh really? Then you should have done a better job in protecting it!" Buggy then threw four more knives, ruining the strawhat. He laughed as he was about to throw another knife to the necklace next, when a heart appeared in front of him. "What?"

A music started playing in the air… (Play Megalovania slowed down by 30%)

The ground started shaking as Buggy looked towards Luffy. Whose eyes were completely covered by his hair, and his mouth was set in a hard line.

Zoro looked a little nervous at that. Nami and Makino came out of the ship holding two bags when this happened. Nami looked confused and a little scared, while Makino looked worried.

The pebbles and rubble around everyone started to slowly fly into the air. Luffy finally spoke. "Say Buggy. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause, you won't like what happens next." Luffy said in a monotone voice.

Buggy looked a little nervous. He didn't even try to talk. Luffy just sighed. "No answer? Alright then." The sky turned black and the entire area turned into a black fog that can still be seen through. "Let's get this over with." Luffy said with a tired and annoyed voice.

Luffy raised his head and showed everyone his left eye is 'on'. He then raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. The 'heart' in front of Buggy changed, confusing everyone but Makino.

Luffy raised his hand and slammed it downwards. Buggy flew down and got slammed into the ground. He then raised his hands and started swinging it side to side, up and down, back and forth. Making the screaming Buggy smash into several buildings a few times.

Luffy's eye glowed before several huge chunks of rubble got lifted and started flying to Buggy. Smashing into him several times. "Had enough Buggy?" Luffy then slammed him one last time into his ship, before making the screaming Buggy fly towards him at high speeds.

Luffy then grabbed his weapon before deciding that he won't kill Buggy. He then prepared for a swing, and with a loud 'Thwack!' Luffy launched the clown into the sky.

The music stopped.

Luffy's eye turned 'off' as he silently walked towards his two treasures with a depressed aura, he brought the necklace back to his neck. But he held the strawhat with gentle hands. He sighed sadly before putting it on his head. "It's not the same..." Luffy quietly said as he took off the ruined strawhat off his head.

Zoro, Nami, and Makino walked towards their captain. Makino stood beside the distraught pirate captain. "Don't worry Luffy. I can fix it." Makino held out her hand, waiting for Luffy to place it in her hand. Luffy looked at his prized hat before gently putting it in her hand.

Makino turned the strawhat over as she looked at the hole. "Yeah, I can fix it in… probably a few hours." Luffy looked hopeful. "Really?!" He said while appearing right in front of Makino, who just nodded silently. Luffy just hugged her. "Arigatou, Okaachan." Makino just smiled and patted his head with her other hand. "No problem Luffy-kun."

Luffy separated from Makino, and took a deep breath before sighing. Nami and Zoro looked at each other before nodding, planning to ask Makino about what was that later.

The four pirates heard a bunch of people heading their way. Luffy turned his head to the direction of the noise and saw villagers and the mayor Boodle. The four pirates saw the villagers stop and look at them with suspicion as Boodle kept walking on to them. Luffy started walking as well, the atmosphere was tense.

The Pirate Captain and The Mayor stopped right in front of each other. Boodle suddenly bowed his head, surprising the villagers. "Thank you so much for ridding us of that menace Buggy!" Boodle said in gratitude.

Luffy just patted his shoulder. "It is no problem. We're just glad we could help. Ah. I have a question." Boodle stood back up fully, and saw Luffy's huge grin. "Would you allow this island to be put under my protection?" Boodle looked surprised, before turning to the villagers who have uncertain looks. Looking back to Luffy, Boodle can't help but ask. "What does that entail exactly?"

Luffy smiled at that smart move of his. "Excellent question. Well, nothing much. This island will be identified as an island I will protect should they be in trouble, when we dock here we can stock up on supplies and probably just stay for a few days just to have a party or two. That is pretty much what I am asking." Luffy finished.

The villagers looked relieved at that, while Boodle just nodded in acceptance. "That is a great idea! But first, villagers?" Boodle asked towards the villagers. Who talked with each other. "They saved us." "Yeah, but they are pirates." "If they wanted to loot and plunder, they would have done it already." "Yeah, let's accept it!" "Yeah!" "Let's do it!" **"We accept!"** The villagers roared out in happiness.

Luffy nodded smiling. "I'm sorry but, we don't really have time to stay here. So I'll give you this." Luffy said as he reached into air? His hand disappeared as if he put his hand in a bag! Luffy pulled out a huge bag and set it down, and then reached into the 'space' again and pulled out a flag with the same Jolly Roger on his Captain's Coat. (See in Chapter 1)

"This bag has at least Five Million Beri. You can use this to repair your town if it's enough? And this flag is for when you build a flag post!" Luffy finished with a grin. Unaware that everyone except Makino was gawking at him for the absurd amount of Beri he just gave away. Makino was just smiling with pride.

\- Line of Breaks -

The four pirates were now boarding the Sea Dragon's Blade when they were interrupted by a bunch of cheers and faint barks. The Captain and crew turned around to see the townspeople, the mayor Boodle, and Chouchou waving and shouting goodbyes.

Luffy grinned widely as Zoro smirked, while Nami and Makino smiled and waved. The four boarded the ship as Luffy jumped to the figurehead and slammed the pommel of his weapon on the figure head once more.

The Sea Dragon's Blade then started sailing away from the Orange Islands but not before Boodle yelling out. "You Brats! Thank you for helping us!" The villagers agreed and shouted their gratitude towards the ship. Everyone then saw the ship disappear into the horizon. Mayor Boodle muttered. "Those pirates will go far." Chouchou barked in agreement.

Chapter 3 The Dog, The Red Nose, and The Angry Captain End

 **Phew that was a long chapter to write. Anyway, you probably saw the numbers I placed in this chapter.**

 **(1) The SS look like this** http : www . angelfire com mech / jinsaotome / JinsDangerousToys / SkeletonWarrior1 . JPG **except their axes have a longer handle similar to a spear while their axe head is slightly bigger. (it was hard as hell to put that link.)**

 **(2) Ok, I said it before and I'll say it again. OP as ALL FUCKING HELL.**

 **(3) Genkotsu Bazooka is basically the same as Genkotsu Meteor, except the force is much, much weaker. My levels of Genkotsu is like this. Bazooka = Cannon = Meteor. That is weaker to stronger.**

 **(4) Finally Verdant Ring. Is a skill I made up for Makino as she will also be stronger than most foes. She did, after all train with Luffy back at Fushia Island. The various attacks she has I will list here.**

 **Verdant Ring – Makino holds her naginata to her waist as she spins once quickly in a perfect circle, creating a glowing green ring around her that expands outwards. Knocking back any enemies around her.**

 **Verdant Blades – Makino spins her naginata beside her right or left doesn't matter, after spinning her weapon for awhile, the blade of her naginata glows green, she then does an uppercut slash that creates a wave of glowing green blades that look like grass blades sprouting out from the ground. Traveling in the direction she slashed for a short distance.**

 **Verdant Needles – Makino holds her naginata to the side before raising it up and pointing it at her enemy, the blade of her naginata glows green as she then thrusts her naginata at high speeds, making it appear as if glowing green needles are launching off the naginata. However due to the size of the 'Needle' the attack will only travel very short distances before dispersing.**

 **I may add more skills but I have shitty imagination… That's why! I want you guys to make 5 more attacks for Makino! You can either write it in the Reviews or you ca PM it to me.**

 **Now I think you saw that Buggy looked like he put up a fight well, Luffy was just playing around. Guaranteed I made Buggy a 'LITTLE' more skilled but not that much.**

 **Anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **I have been very busy for long while, and as such I could only write parts of the next update little by little.**

 **Now, a few things:**

 **You have to understand I can't exactly be a NEET and stay in my room not going to the sunlight like a vampire. I ain't like that. So, again I have to tell you all that updates for my stories will be slow, and I MIGHT post another story or two, but bear in mind, this is so One: The Story can get out of my head. Two: It could also interest others due to how different it could be from the normal fanfics you find.**

 **The secret room that only Luffy knows, is a small strongroom that holds things. You may guess what is inside, but one of the things that are inside it will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **I created 2 more techniques for Makino here:**

 **Emerald Ghosts – Makino moves faster than a Soru and at the same time, revealing herself in various directions, creating glowing green afterimages dubbed as 'Emerald Ghosts'. It can be used as a distraction, or when Makino wants to, as an attack. With the attacks, Makino combines it with her other techniques, mostly Verdant Ring, and Verdant Blades. She can also go even faster to make aftershocks that throw back the enemy.**

 **Emerald Burst Blades – One of Makino's Strongest moves, either used on one powerful enemy, or an army of grunts. Makino starts swinging and twirling her naginata in very intricate and elegant cuts, swiping either at one direction or in a full 360, creating countless green blades or slashes that travels for a short distance and cuts directly into or through the enemy.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way. Here is the next chapter of Bone God Luffy. Enjoy! :D**

 **Also there is a thing I'm gonna be doing to the Going Merry, she'll still be with them. Just in a way that would make me laugh. XD**

 **Also! I'll be revealing a rather dangerous part of Luffy's ability, and his darker side near the end, don't miss it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing except for the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Liar, The Lady, The Butler, and The Spirit

* * *

Luffy is currently in the lower decks, the workshop in the fourth level more specific. He is trying to do something with one of the Buggy Balls he brought on board, he is being extremely slow and gentle with his analyzing as he didn't want to set it off. "This is a strange cannonball… I mean, how did Big nose even fit that much explosive power into a normal sized cannonball?" Luffy muttered as he slowly cut it open in half. "If I could see how he did it, maybe I could create one of my own..."

The captain of the ship heard the door open. "Yes? What is it?" Luffy called out without looking, not letting his focus be disturbed.

"Well, we will be reaching the Gecko Islands soon." Nami the ship's resident temporary navigator said to him. Luffy replied without looking once more.

"Then we will need to dock at the nearest port soon." "Syrup Village is the closest one." Nami replied while trying to see what he's doing to the cannonball. "Alright." Luffy just replied shortly. Pouting, Nami moved around him to see what he is doing to the Buggy ball. "What are you even doing in here? I mean. What are you trying to do to the Buggy ball?"

Luffy slowly opened it in half. "I'm trying to figure out how did 'Rudolph' managed to make this cannonball pack so much explosive power, I'm thinking of making some of my own to help with that trick that Oji-chan taught me." Nami recalled what he said and what accompanied after. "Yeah, about that… WHAT KIND OF OJI-CHAN DO YOU HAVE THAT TEACHES YOU TO THROW A CANNONBALL AS IF IT WAS A BASEBALL?!"

The captain closed his eyes and moved his head slightly from the outburst. "I would tell you all now, but I'm busy right now. So go ask Okaa-chan. Just holler out if we are closer to the island of Syrup Village." Huffing at his calm and nonchalant reply, Nami turned and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Luffy shook his head. "What's her problem?" He muttered as he went back to fiddling with the Buggy Ball.

\- At the deck -

Zoro was walking around aimlessly, absolutely bored after he woke up from his nap. He was contemplating about going back to napping again when he got an idea.

Looking around, the green haired man found Makino just on top of the crow's nest. "Oi Makino!" Zoro called out, not caring if he was rude or not.

Makino looked down from her telescope, glaring a little at Zoro for his rudeness, but sighed because she wouldn't be able to break him out of it. "What is it Zoro-kun?"

"Can I spar with you?" Zoro said straight and blunt, making Makino blink at that. Before she looked up to think about it and called out to him. "Alright! I'm coming down."

The mother-figure jumped off the Crow's nest and landed on the deck before she pulled out her naginata off from her back and span it before pointing the blade at Zoro and going into a stance.

Zoro whistled in surprise and tossed his most prized sword into the air before he drew his two other swords before catching the last sword in his mouth, before getting into a stance, ready to fight.

The two weapon users looked at each other, none of them moving. As if waiting for a signal. A feather from a bird above fell and slowly reached the deck.

 _Three…_

The birds above the ship flapped their wings, sending more feathers down onto the deck, as if to make the spar more dramatic with falling feathers around them.

 _Two…_

Nami came out of the door looking a bit annoyed, but looked surprised at the two as the one feather passed her face slowly reaching the deck.

 _One…_

The world looked as if it slowed down and the first feather floated in between the two weapon users who looked ready. The feather hit the ground with a soundless thud.

Zoro burst into action as he flew at Makino at high speeds, which. To Makino looked a little to slow but she knew Zoro just wanted to test himself.

Not being serious Makino lifted her naginata to the left and blocked the first strike of Zoro's right blade. Zoro quickly disengaged as he span to swing his two blades at Makino's right side. Makino swung a downhead strike and forced his swords to the ground before she jumped lightly to kick Zoro in the chest, launching him away from her.

Grunting in surprise and a little pain, Zoro slid back and covered his chest before he looked at Makino with a slightly annoyed and resigned look. _'She's so powerful… I can feel it… Heh, this will be fun...'_ Zoro finished thinking with a smirk.

Zoro dashed towards her again, this time slightly faster. Honestly surprising Makino a little as evidenced by her eyes widening a little.

The three sword user started to swing his left blade at her in an overhead strike. She lightly dodged it, he then swung his right blade in a horizontal strike. Makino parried it with her naginata, Zoro suddenly followed up by spinning around her with a sidestep. Zoro then swung all of his swords including the one in his mouth at Makino, the naginata wielder just waited at the last possible second before she looked back slightly with a little mischievous smile.

The eyes of Zoro widened as the Makino that he attacked turned glowing green, before she dissipated. _'An Afterimage?!'_ Zoro thought in surprise as he saw Makino at the other side of the deck with a small smile.

Makino smiled a little more as she started walking before she started running at Zoro, suddenly dashing towards him, disappearing and reappearing around him, making him look around in slight panic.

Makino suddenly appeared right above him as she raised her naginata before the glowing green blade was thrusted in Zoro's direction, launching her **Verdant Needles** at him.

Surprised and instead of dodging Zoro just tried to deflect all of the green needles away from him. But some of them got passed his guard and cut him around his left leg, his right arm, and the right of his chest.

Makino stopped firing and disappeared again before appearing a little ways behind Zoro who heard her and turned around and readied himself. Makino span her naginata making the blade glow green before she disappeared and reappeared around Zoro a few more times, creating glowing green afterimages who also had spinning naginatas.

Zoro looked around him and prepared himself as all the afterimages swung their naginatas in an upwards swing all of them launching a **Verdant Blade** each. Zoro looked surprised and span around and created a tornado. **"Tatsumaki!"**

His twister attack both defended him from the blades and canceled both attacks out. Before Zoro felt a blade at his neck, looking to the left. He saw Makino with a small smile, he looked down to see the sword he pointed there held in her…. black hand?

Makino let go and removed the blade from his neck, Zoro did the same and sheathed his swords except for his prized one. "I lost." Zoro said. With a small smile Makino nodded. "Yes, you did…." Zoro stared at her for a bit. "The Grand Line is filled with people as strong as you?"

Makino thought about it. "No." Zoro twitched a little. "There will be stronger foes than me, probably on the level of Luffy and above." She said with a sympathetic look.

The first mate looked down at his feet. Before he felt a hand on his head. Looking up he saw Makino with a bright smile. "But that just means you gotta get stronger! Right?" She said encouragingly. Zoro looked at his one sword. Wadó Ichimonji the sword of his precious friend. He smiled softly at it. "Hmph, I guess so." He said with determination.

Nami watched the fight from start to end with no small amount of fear and hope in her eyes. "Maybe they can really help me….." She muttered to herself.

The swordsman looked back up at her with a slightly puzzled expression as he remembered what he saw. "Say… Makino? What was up with your hand? It turned black." He asked.

Makino looked surprised before she lightly bopped her head with a closed fist. "I forgot about that. Well, I'll tell both you and Nami-chan." She turned towards the door that leads to the stairs going down and saw the navigator.

"Nami-chan! Come over here! You need to hear this as well!" She called out. The navigator looked confused but walked towards them. "What is it?" She asked confused, looking between Zoro and Makino.

Makino looked between Zoro and Nami. "You two need to learn this, not just because it will give you an edge in battle, but when we go into the Grand Line, these will become a MUST." She started saying. The first mate and navigator looked at each other before looking at Makino. "What is it? Is it when your arm turned black?" Zoro asked, gaining Nami's attention as well.

Makino nodded. "Yes, that is one of the trainable Haki. Busoshoku no Haki or Armament Haki." She continued. Nami looked confused. "Haki? Force of Will?" Makino shook her head. "It is more of Willpower than anything. Haki is your Willpower, everyone has Willpower but there are those who can harness their Willpower into a weapon."

Zoro looked at her hand and looked up at Makino once more. "They can harness it into different types, can't they?"

Makino nodded and raised an arm before turning it black. "This is Busoshoku no Haki or Armament Haki like I said earlier. This haki coats your body parts or your weapons, the haki coated weapon and/or armor will become extremely durable and will be able to bypass devil fruit defenses."

Zoro looked interested at that little fact. "What did you mean by Devil Fruit Defenses? You mentioned that before, back when you told us about those Skeleton Soldiers." Nami nodded in agreement.

Makino smiled a little. "Glad you remember that little bit, and Devil Fruit Defenses are automatic defenses that a devil fruit user gains when they eat their fruit. Some don't have devil fruit defenses, and some are permanent even if their fruit becomes disabled." Makino started lecturing.

Nami sat on a barrel while Zoro leaned onto the mast. "An example of a devil fruit defense that has a permanent defense, is a devil fruit called the Gomu-gomu no Mi, or the Rubber rubber Fruit. When a person eats it, they gain the abilities of rubber, stretching and such. But they also gain extreme durability against blunt force trauma, and they can stretch like rubber even if they are binded with Kairoseki, or Sea Prism Stone."

Zoro and Nami listened to the resident mother-figure intently. "That fruit is a Paramecia type, a fruit that alters your body in superhuman ways. Another example are the more rare Logia type. These fruits give the user the power to control and turn into an element. They gain an automatic defense, but when they are binded with Sea Prism Stone, they cannot use that defense."

Nami interrupted her politely. "I'm sorry, but what is Kairoseki? Sea Prism Stone? What is that?" The navigator's head tilted, looking confused.

Makino giggled a little. "It's fine, but you both know that a devil fruit user cannot swim again right?" The two nodded, she continued. "Well, the Seastone is a kind of stone from the sea that has the aura and feel of the 'sea' allowing it to be an effective counter against devil fruit users."

"But back to the haki, Armament Haki can bypass even the permanent defenses of a devil fruit. So haki users are very dangerous to fight, even if you are a devil fruit user." Makino finished with a smile.

Makino was about to continue when they heard a door open. "Teaching them about haki already Kaa-chan?" The resident captain called out as he walked out onto the deck with a small smile.

She looked at Luffy with a smile. "Of course, you would have done it when you finished and came up here anyway." She said while she stood up.

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I would've had Zoro learn two things before he starts Haki training. While Nami… I think you'd be better off training her instead of me. No offense Nami, but I'm a little… extreme when training." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Nami and Zoro heard Makino mutter that 'that was an understatement' and wondered how did he train. The captain clapped his hands. "Alright while we sail to the island, Makino will teach Nami about Kenbonshoku no Haki or as its called Observation Haki and how to train it, while I train Zoro. When we finish at that island I want you two to keep practicing."

The three nodded, Makino started to walk to a different area. "Come on Nami, I'll teach you about it somewhere else." Nami nodded and ran after her, leaving Zoro alone with Luffy.

Luffy watched the two go to a different area before he turned back to Zoro who looked at him. "Alright Zoro, I will have to teach you two things first. One will be that you need speed, you already have enough strength for now. But you don't have the speed to make your attacks truly deadly."

Zoro nodded, assuming as much. "I figured you would tell me that. I was planning on doing that as well." Luffy nodded, and then smirked. "But what speed training are you going to be doing?" He asked with a small smirk, annoying Zoro a bit.

Zoro shrugged and looked at his captain. "I don't know, what?" Luffy grinned before he vanished from view, making Zoro's eyes widen. He looked around wildly, hearing those high pitched dashing sounds as if they sound layered.

"Over here." The captain's voice called out, Zoro looked towards the top of the captain's cabin. "You will need this speed. It's one of the things my grandpa taught me, it's called Soru or Shave." Luffy said sitting cross legged on top of the cabin with a smirk on his face.

Zoro looked shocked before he shook his head wildly and looked at Luffy with a determined smirk. "Interesting, this will help a lot." Zoro muttered to himself, but Luffy heard that, making his smirk grow wider.

"Just so you know, this training with me will probably make you regret you ever knew me." Luffy drawled out with a sing song tone.

Luffy disappeared and reappeared beside Zoro, who jumped a bit from the sudden appearance. The captain just stared at Zoro with a shit-eating grin, greatly annoying the green haired man.

"Will you just tell me how to train to do it already?!" Zoro yelled out with shark teeth, impatient as all hell.

Laughing out loud, Luffy looked at Zoro with a normal grin now. "To do this, you'll have to strengthen your legs, after that you will have to kick the ground 10 to 15 times in less than a span of a single second in order to launch yourself at a beginner speed of Soru." Luffy revealed with a huge grin.

Zoro's eyes widened. "That sounds-" "Impossible?" Luffy interrupted him with a serious look and voice. Making Zoro's eyes widen further as he took a slight back step.

Luffy started walking around him slowly. "The Grand Line is filled with things that are completely out of place and downright impossible. What I'm teaching you is not even one quarter of what I need to teach all of you if I want all of you to survive the Grand Line." He grimly stated to his first mate with a serious aura.

The said first mate looked down at the ground and gripped the sword of his precious friend. _'Kuina… I'm sorry, this will be a lot harder.'_ Zoro thought to himself with a pained expression.

Luffy watched apathetically as he saw Zoro fight with himself in a battle of wills between his ambition and his fear. He saw Zoro's shoulders slump and thought that the swordsman would give up when he raised his head with a determined glare, surprising him.

Raising his sword to his silent captain, he glared at him with a determined stare. "I made a vow to my old friend. That I would defeat 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, and become the World's Greatest Swordsman. If I have to beat even you, then I will do it. It is my ambition, and my dream." Zoro finished with a determined glare.

Luffy stared at him, before slowly grinning savagely. "That's what I like to hear, and believe it or not, you are actually getting near the beginner speed." He said with a huge grin. He stared at Zoro. "Well? Why don't you start?" Luffy said with a grin.

The swordsman looked down at his feet, and tried to do it, he only kicked it three when he jumped forward a bit and he couldn't control himself from falling flat on his face from a speed faster than he could control. Luffy stared at him with a shit eating grin as Zoro glared at him from below. "This will take a while, won't it?" Zoro asked.

The captain's grin just got wider. "Oh you have no idea.~" Luffy said grinning so much it was a wonder his face doesn't hurt.

\- At the bow -

Nami was leaning on the railing while Makino was just standing on the figure head. "Now, for you Nami-chan. You will be learning about Kenbonshoku, or Observation Haki. Now I'm sure you are confused as to what that is so I will give you an example." Makino started.

The navigator then saw her turn around, jump off the figure head and walk slowly to her, before stopping right in front of her and closed her eyes. "Now, hit me." Makino said.

Nami reeled back from what she just heard her say. "What?! No! I won't hit you!" Makino smiled mysteriously. "It's ok, you won't land it." She slightly taunted.

Now angry, Nami swung her fist to hit her cheek. "Right hook to my left cheek." Makino intoned with a small smile before dodging the hit, shocking the navigator.

Curious and slightly annoyed more than anything, Nami did a left hook- "Left hook to my cranium" dodged, and lashed out with a sweeping kick with her right foot- "Kick to my left side." dodged again, now heavily annoyed Nami slammed her right foot onto the ground and raised her left foot up high before trying an axe kick.

The foot however was caught by Makino's hand by the ankle as she opened one eye with small smile. "And finally an axe kick to my head." She finished as she lightly pushed the foot up a bit, making Nami fall on her butt from loss of balance.

Said navigator looked up at the coy smile of Makino with wide eyes and a half scowl on her face. "How are you able to predict my movements?!" Nami all but yelled out at the mother-figure. Makino walked to a barrel and sat on it before looking at Nami with a soft but stern gaze. "That was Kenbonshoku no Haki, or Observation Haki. It allows me to use my will to sense the will of others, more on to just sense what their intent and next movements are. It's not a perfect defense, as if even you can see and predict the movement, it doesn't mean anything if you can't keep up with it." She finished with a small smile.

Nami looked at her with a look of awe on her face. "And you are going to teach me this?" She asked half excited and half scared. Makino did an eye smile at the navigator, who just felt a shiver crawl up her spine. "Yes. I will." Makino's suddenly cheerful and vibrant voice put Nami on edge.

With sweat starting to fall down her forehead, Nami with a shaky smile asked. "S-s-so, how are you going to train me?" The slight stutter at the beginning made Makino's smile grow bigger, scaring the poor navigator.

Makino tossed something at the other girl, before holding up a wooden stick. Nami caught what appears to be a black cloth before looking up to see Makino holding a wooden stick over her shoulder. "Simple, you put on the blindfold, and try to sense and dodge me while I whack you with this." The cheerful tone in her voice terrified Nami beyond measure.

"But, but, but-" Nami started before Makino interrupted her. "Ah, ah, ah.~ No buts. You have to learn this if you want to even stand a chance to our future enemies." Makino said with a smile. Nami was internally crying and cursing Luffy for dooming her to this pain.

Resigning herself to her fate, Nami put on the blindfold. Not before cursing the captain in her mind one last time.

\- With said captain -

"ACHOO! Huh… someone must be talking about me." Luffy mused to himself as he stared at Zoro's tired and panting form covered in sweat laying on the deck of the ship. "So, how's it hanging there Zoro?" His response was only met with a middle finger. Laughing out loud, Luffy just grabbed Zoro's shirt and hoisted him up on his feet again. "Now we can't have you resting just yet! You need to at least learn to kick 5 times and control it!"

\- One day later -

Zoro and Nami were just hanging on the railing on the port side, tired from the relentless training they've been put through at the hands of their captain and his mom. "My body is sore from being hit so many times, I think I may have lost a few brain cells..." Nami muttered a little loudly. Zoro just grunted and looked as if he was ready to just fall backwards and sleep.

"Land ho!" Makino called out from the crow's nest looking towards the direction of the bow. Nami and Zoro turned their heads to their right to see the island. A door opened and Luffy came out looking around before spotting the island.

Looking up Luffy called out to Makino. "Alright, good job Kaa-chan! Come down soon before we dock, ok?" Makino immediately replied back. "Aye Luffy-chan!" Luffy shook his head with a smile before walking to the storage doors, opened them and jumped in to take note of what needs to be stocked up.

\- At the island of Syrup Village -

"Captain Usopp! There is a huge ship coming towards here!" Shouted a little kid with green hair in the peculiar shape of a bell pepper. Two other boys, one with purple hair covering his eyes under a red bandana, and the last one with brown hair with a single tuft tied right on top making his head resemble an onion.

"Wow Piiman, I almost believed that for a second! But seriously, there can't be any huge ship heading towards here." A long nosed black haired teen said confidently. That is until he saw from the corner of his eye the said massive ship. Eyes bulging at the sight he immediately flipped his goggles down while sweating a lot.

Usopp just started muttering in a sort of repeating prayer. "Please don't be pirates, please don't be pirates, please don't be pirates..." He looked at the ship and frantically tried to see every single flag on that ship. Not seeing a single black flag with a skull on it, the teen sighed in relief before he saw a door open.

He saw a black haired giant of a man wearing a dark red cardigan with black pants and black boots wearing a black captain's coat over it. He could only assume that he is the captain. He froze in horror though when he saw the man turn around and showed a very scary looking jolly roger. "AAAHHHHH! PIRATE!" The teen screamed out in fear.

"We have to protect the village!" The onion kid said with fear evident in his voice. The purple haired one rounded on the onion kid. "Don't be stupid Tamanegi! These are real pirates! We are only kids! We won't stand a chance!" Piiman turned his head towards the two. "Quiet Ninjin! Tamanegi! We have to wait for the captain's orders! Right captain?" Piiman said as he turned towards Usopp.

Who was just facing a tree muttering in a depressed voice. "This is all over now..." The kids' eyes bulged and yelled. "AAAAHHH! CAPTAIN IS HAVING A MELTDOWN!" Piiman pulled out a trowel, and was about to whack Usopp on the head with it when all of a sudden Usopp stood up and tried to look brave. "We need to protect the village!" He shouted.

It would have actually looked like an act of bravery…. If it wasn't for the fact his legs were shaking, and sweat pouring off of him in rivers. Usopp shook his head and turned to the kids. "Alright! Listen here! I have a plan." The four then huddled into a circle to listen to Usopp's plan.

\- On the boat -

Luffy was about to take off his captain coat and fold it inside out when his arm snapped up in reflex and caught a bottle with a note inside of it? Uncorking the bottle, Luffy dumped the note out of the bottle before opening it.

' _Pirate! You will not harm this village for I am the Mighty Godly Captain Usopp, Lord of this island! Leave this island or you will face my wrath and the wrath of my 10 million men! Should you challenge me directly head to this beach.' From Mighty Godly Captain Ussop._

The captain finished reading the note with a twitching eye. "Does this guy take me for a fool?" He said out loud, grabbing the attention of the other three. Zoro went to his side, Nami peaked over Zoro, while Makino was on Luffy's other side. The navigator looked at the note with a deadpanned face and the same twitching eye. "He probably thinks pirates are stupid if he thinks that this lie will work on us." She muttered with a glare towards the note.

Makino giggled. "Well even if he does have that many, we have our own personal army maker here to help even the odds." Makino said with a smile. Zoro nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, so what do you say captain? What do we do?" The green haired man asked.

Thinking for a few seconds, Luffy smirked with a rather mischievous smile. "Alright, let's play a prank on this kid." Luffy said with a growing grin before he phased his spear and slammed the butt onto the deck, the ship changed course to the landing site.

Veering off a bit from course, the ship turned to starboard side to get close enough to the island, once near enough the ship turned to port side and the sails furled up. Luffy started walking towards the starboard side followed by the rest of the crew.

The captain closed his eyes for a quick second before he 'turned on' his left eye while keeping the right eye closed. A heart appeared before Makino, Zoro, and Nami each. Luffy's eye pulsed light, and their hearts changed color to signify Luffy is now able to manipulate it.

Turning back to the three of them, Luffy grinned. "I hope you don't lose your lunch!" Luffy said with a shit-eating grin. Before he jumped high and the three were forced to fly with him via his power. Makino looked fine, but Zoro looked a bit constipated and Nami is screaming in fear with tears in her eyes.

\- On the island with Usopp -

"AAAAHHHH! I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY'D ACTUALLY GO HERE!" Usopp screeched like a monkey. Piiman turned his bellpepper shaped head to him. "What do we do now captain?" He asked with fear evident in his eyes, the other two also turned their heads to him.

Usopp paced back and forth while sweating madly. Then he stopped and a light bulb lit up above his head. "I have another plan!" He said confidently, before he disappeared with a cloud shaped as him in his place. The kids were about to think that their captain deserted them, when all of a sudden he came back with a snap right next to the cloud carrying black tarps, though Ninjin saw what they were. "Those are our flags!" He yelled out. Piiman and Tamanegi also saw that and were wondering what their captain was planning.

He ran towards the bushes around the beach and started setting up multiple flags around the place and even created a runway of flags towards the top of the hill. Once done he handed the six remaining flags to the kids, one in each hand. "Now, I need you three to stay in the bushes and hold these flags up. You shake your flags around when I mention how many men I have! That should scare them!" Usopp stuttered out with as much confidence as he could.

The kids could only look at each other and gulp, knowing that they'd be the ones closest to the pirates. They turned to their captain and nodded bravely, even though they were sweating profusely.

\- Right above the Usopp Pirates -

The three pirates and one temporary pirate saw the kids go into the bushes and a teen who they can assume as the leader stand on top of the hill. "So that's the guy huh?…" Luffy muttered loudly to the other three. Nami looked at the long nosed teen with pity in her eyes. "I bet he doesn't even know what the majority pirates are these days." She muttered just as loudly.

Makino lightly swung her hand on top of the navigator's head, drawing a small 'Ow.' from the girl. "Don't be like that, let him dream. But yes, I believe he needs a dose of reality, and I'm assuming from Luffy's look. We will be the ones who will administer it." She finished as she looked at Luffy who was staring at the long nosed teen. _"He looks familiar. Wait… perhaps he's Yassop's kid? Hmm… only one way to find out."_

"Alright, let's get down there." Luffy simply said, and with that. He and the other three are now soaring down to the ground, intending to land at the beach. The four landed with a thud, but Luffy emitted a small shockwave that blew back the sand in a small pulse-like wave, creating a small sand cloud.

The cloud dissipated to show Luffy grinning with narrowed eyes at the long nosed teen, Zoro at his left side with a small smirk with the same narrowed eyes looking up at the hill. Makino was on Luffy's other side smiling a creepy smile, while Nami just grinned with mischief filled eyes.

Up at the top of the hill Usopp gulped silently to himself, but he steadied himself. "Pirates! I am the Mighty Godly Captain Usopp! I give you this last warning! Leave this island or face the wrath of my 10 million men!" He screamed out. He saw the grin of the black haired guy grow even wider when he said it. "Oh please! That is a lie, I mean. How would you even hide that many on this wee-little island?" Luffy called out.

Usopp jumped on one foot and covered his head with his arms and lifted his other foot to his chest. "AAAHHH! HE SAW RIGHT THROUGH IT!" Usopp screamed in a state of panic. Nami deadpanned. "What's even sadder is that he didn't even try to deny it." She muttered, while Makino was giggling silently.

The teen started shaking before he collected himself and tried to form a menacing glare at them. "I may not have 10 million men, but I do have loyal comrades in arms!" Usopp yelled out. The six flags around the beach started waving around wildly. Nami huffed to the side. "Don't you mean three kids?" She called out loudly, and a bit lazily. The said kids burst from their hiding spots. "They found out! RUUUUNNN!" The said loyal comrades screamed out before running like the wind, leaving a pale as hell Usopp with a hilarious horrified face.

Usopp shook his head before he pulled out a slingshot. "Back-off! I may not have any of those, but my skill with a sling-shot will make you think I fired a pistol!" He yelled out desperately.

Luffy hearing those words bowed his head, giving Usopp hope that he'd give up when. "Are you ready to stake your life on it?" He muttered loudly for them all to hear. "Huh?!" Usopp looked confused. Luffy raised his head to reveal slightly glowing red eyes. "That tool in your hand is not a toy anymore, it's a weapon. Are you really ready to bet your life on this? Because I am!" Luffy finished by raising his spear and slamming the butt onto the beach, forcing another shockwave followed by a small earthquake.

Zoro's grin grew even wider before he tilted his head back and looked at Luffy. "Take a look kid, this guy is a true pirate." His statement made Usopp shake even more. The whole world seemed to gray out for a bit, the slow sounds of a heartbeat were heard.

 **Ba-dump… ba-dump… ba-dump…**

The whole world returned to color before Usopp fell to his knees. "It's just as I thought, a real pirate's speech is amazing..." Usopp muttered with an amazed and fearful expression.

Makino couldn't help herself anymore and started laughing out loud, shocking the long nosed teen. The burst of laughter was followed by Luffy, then Nami, and finally a chuckling Zoro. Further shocking Usopp, the laughter angered him a bit. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" He yelled out with bulged out eyes and shark teeth.

Luffy wiped a tear from his eye. "Hahahaaa… Relax guy, we aren't those pillage and loot kinds of pirates. In fact, we just wanted to dock here so we can stock up on some supplies." He finished with a grin. Usopp's jaw dropped into the ground cracking it a bit.

With a big grin, the captain pointed at Usopp. "Anyway! You're Yassop's kid aren't ya?" Luffy asked. His question caused Usopp to spaz out and fall down the hill rolling to a stop in front of the group sitting on his ass. "You know my dad?!" He screached, Luffy nodded. Usopp somehow immediately stood up and dusted himself off. "I know a place. Let's go there my treat!" He said before he started walking away, unaware of the amused looks the four are sending him.

\- Three hours later -

"Seriously! My dad did all that?" Usopp asked shocked that his father Yassop was such an amazing pirate. The long nosed teen saw Luffy inhale a HUGE piece of mutton like it was nothing. Hell, he even ate the bone! Luffy swallowed the food before looking at Usopp with half-amused eyes. "Yep, he was kind of annoying, but. Hey, he isn't Yassop unless he has this annoying factor, which I think you inherited a bit." Luffy finished with a teasing tone, making Usopp face fault at the last part.

Makino shook her head before looking at Usopp. "By the way long nose-kun-" "You're never gonna stop calling me that aren't you?" He interrupted but she continued on like he didn't. "I can't help but notice that some of the supplies that we could be buying to stock up, aren't in any of the shops I've seen here. Do you know if there is anyone else who can sell us a few crates of woven steel wires, copper plates, and a few barrels of faded scarlet dust?" She finished asking her question.

Her question did confuse Usopp though. "Why would you need those?" He asked confused on why they needed those oddly specific materials.

Nami deadpanned and turned her head to Luffy who was busy stuffing himself with either meat, or milk. "Captain glutton here wants those things so he could try and experiment with something stupid." She said with an annoyed face.

Luffy gulped the food and looked towards the long nosed one. "Yep. She nailed it right on the head. I want those materials so I could do a few things." He inputted. Makino shook her head with a rueful smile. "Don't even bother asking him what he is making. He'll just say its a secret and walk away chuckling. It's actually quite annoying." Makino said looking at Luffy with an amused glare.

Ignoring the others for a bit Usopp put a hand to his chin and started thinking. "Hmm… maybe Kaya can help you out." Usopp admitted without much thought. The captain stopped eating for a second. "This Kaya... she wouldn't happen to be the owner of that mansion up on that hill?" He asked. "Yes, the very same one." Usopp replied with a nod.

Zoro decided to speak. "Well, it seems that it will be our next stop after we finish eating." He said only for Usopp to suddenly shout. "YOU CAN'T!" Silencing the entire group, Makino and Nami looked at him with raised eyebrows, while Luffy and Zoro narrowed their eyes slightly at him.

"I mean… There is this one thing I need to go do right now. So… don't go there!" That was the only thing he said before he dashed out of the small diner. Nami looked at Luffy who looked to be lost in thought. "Luffy? Is there something wrong?" She asked catching his attention. "Oh what? Oh it's nothing." Luffy quickly replied as he went back to eating like a madman who thinks this is his last meal.

Zoro looked at him suspiciously. "We're still going aren't we?" The question was more of a statement than anything with the way Zoro said it. Luffy nodded, Makino held her chin in thought. "Though I do wonder what long nose-kun is up to when he tried to ward us off of going there." She murmured but was still easily heard by the other three.

Looking up, Luffy finished his mega meal before staring towards the mansion. "I don't know, but I bet it is interesting, especially if he tried to ward us away. Besides, we'll find out eventually when we get there." He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Suddenly, the doors of the diner opened and the three kids from earlier ran in with wooden swords raised. Piiman tried to look fearless and shouted. "What have you done to our captain?!" The kid said as the other two kids also repeated what did he say. Luffy had a slightly funny idea. "Ahhhh… That was very delicious!" Luffy yawned out purposely trying to look dramatic, which worked. "De-de-delicious?..." Piiman and the two other kids dropped their wooden swords as they watched Luffy just scratch his stomach. Nami and Makino giggled quietly at the silliness of the kids. Zoro caught on and leaned his elbow onto the table while covering some of his face with his hand. "Your captain… We… ATE HIM." Zoro finished with a scary grin.

A full second of silence before the kids hugged each other and went bulged eyes at Nami. "AAAAAHHHH! ONI-BABA!" "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" Nami yelled with shark teeth, while the rest were laughing at them.

Three swift bonks to the head later, the kids were rubbing their head in pain. Nami looked at them with half-lidded eyes. "Your captain went towards the mansion. But he did it after he tried to get us to go away." She told them.

The kids looked at each other. "Could it be he..." "Yeah, he's usually there by this time..." "He's gone off to visit her." Those were the only things they heard from the kids furious mumblings.

Makino figured it out along with Luffy. "So. Are we to properly assume that long nose-kun went to the mansion to this miss Kaya?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah! Captain goes there usually at this time to lie to her." Tamanegi said. Nami frowned. "Why would he lie to her as a routine visit?" Nami said with disdain. "Oh! No, no! You got it the wrong way! He lies to her to make her laugh! From what captain told us, she has always been sick and has been in her home and room depressed for a long time before captain showed up." Piiman immediately replied, ignoring Luffy muttering. "Strange." Makino heard his mutter and did a small nod noticeable only to Luffy, who nodded back the same way.

The captain and his mother stood up and started walking out. "We'll be back, you all just wait here." Luffy ordered in a semi serious tone, making Zoro and Nami confused and a bit curious as to what they are planning to talk about.

Walking outside of the diner, Luffy turned around to face Makino. Who looked at him with a half serious, and half curious gaze. "What's on your mind Luffy-kun?" She asked him. "You know, now that I think about it. If this Kaya was sick, then why is she staying inside as well as being depressed for that long? It doesn't add up. She apparently has never left the sanctity of her home and stayed inside of her room mostly..." Luffy began, gaining Makino's complete attention as her mother instincts are alerting her to possible poor care of the girl.

"Your right… If she's depressed then she should have been going outside or playing in order to slowly heal her depression. The fact that you can get sick if you don't get some fresh air every now and then also bothers me since she apparently hasn't left her home since her parents death. Unless..." Makino trailed off as she looked at Luffy alarmed.

"We have to keep our guard up. Things are in play, and I don't want us to be caught off guard." Luffy ordered with narrowed eyes turning to the mansion. Makino nodded and turned back to the diner, before turning back to Luffy. "You go on ahead Luffy-kun, the other two and I will catch up later." She said, and saw Luffy nod with a grunt before going back into the diner to fetch the two.

Luffy stared at the mansion with a dangerous stare. He started walking towards the mansion his coat billowing in the wind. A cart passed behind him and when the cart cleared, he was gone.

\- Entrance of the Mansion -

Coming around from behind a tree, Luffy got back onto the road and started walking towards the gate, the sounds heard were only the clinking of his boots and the sound of metal on stone from his spear. After a minute or two of walking, the captain saw the gate in his sights, along with two guards who were a half a foot shorter than him. They saw him and straightened their posture a bit.

The 6'4 captain stopped right in front of them and stared them with an unblinking gaze, unnerving them a bit before he finally spoke. "I wish to speak with the master of the mansion." Luffy said in a semi deep voice. The guards looked to each other and then nodded before the guard on the right opened the gate and went in while the other one looked at him. "Please wait sir." The guard said with slight nervousness because Luffy was a full head taller than them.

After a few minutes of waiting, the mansion doors opened and the guard, a butler with a lean build, black hair slicked back and glasses, and another butler with white hair and a bigger build than the other stepped out and walked to the gate.

The two butlers were surprised at Luffy's sheer size and a little alarmed at the spear in his hand. The white haired one looked up at his blank face. "What is your purpose for asking an audience with our Lady?" The white butler asked with a serious face. Luffy's eyebrow gave an unnoticeable twitch. "Rude much?" He said which caused the four to blink. The butler with glasses coughed into his hand. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. The corner of Luffy's mouth twitched before he slightly bent his head down to look at them. "You didn't even introduce yourselves before asking your question." Luffy said as he looked down at them.

The four blinked again, before the glasses butler pushed his glasses up with his wrist, which did not go unnoticed by the captain. "My apologies. My name is Klahadore, this is Merry, and these two are Ren, and Kon." He finished pointing to the white haired one, the black haired one, and the brunette one respectively.

Luffy nodded and straightened himself. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Luffy. As for your earlier question. "I am a captain who docked at the port to restock our supplies, however some of the supplies we need aren't at the town, and some of the traders informed me that the Lady of this mansion might have these supplies. That is why I am asking for an audience with her." Luffy finished as three other figures came up into view.

Merry looked past him and saw the three and was about to say something when Luffy beat him to it. "Those three are with me, the green haired woman is Makino, the other green haired one is Zoro, and the orange haired girl is Nami. They are part of my crew." Luffy finished as the three stopped just behind him.

Klahadore looked at him again and nodded albeit reluctantly. "I need to speak with Ojou-sama before anything though. If you are fine with this. Merry here can guide you to the guest room while I call for Ojou-sama." Luffy nodded. "It's not a problem." The glasses wearing butler nodded and looked to Merry who nodded as well and started to head back in first to talk to Kaya.

The white haired butler then turned back to the them. "Now if you'd please follow me, I will show you to the waiting area." He said, which was met with nods from the four.

\- A few minutes later -

Luffy and Makino were the only ones sitting on the sofa while Nami and Zoro were on opposite ends of the room, Nami just staring out the window while Zoro leaning against a pillar. The door opened to show a very pale white girl with pale blonde hair and light gray eyes, everything about her screams sheltered. She is wearing a silvery white dress with a purple cloth wrapped around her shoulders and adorable yellow foot warmer slippers.

She bowed to them. "Good evening everyone. My name is Kaya, I am sorry if my state of dress is not formal enough for this." Kaya greeted while still bowing before standing back upright and walking to the other sofa opposite of Luffy and Makino with Klahadore and Merry.

Makino shook her head. "No, it is our apologies since you were sick and we still asked for you." She said while Luffy nodded. Kaya sat down and smiled at them before waving her hand. "Oh no, I don't mind at all. It's pleasant to have some guests in here every now and then." She said with an innocent smile and closed eyes.

Luffy then asked her if she had any of the materials that they needed. Kaya thought about it and remembered she had a surplus of them in he storage house near her family pier, she told them this and Luffy asked what would be the price for 5 crates of each. Kaya looked surprised that he asked for 5 crates of each, she told Luffy that she needed the surplus to be counted if there is that many crates for each. Luffy nodded and asked if they could come back later then, she nodded and said yes. Luffy stood up and reached over the coffee table and stretched out an arm to shake hands with her, she did the same and shook hands with him.

Kaya looked to her right. "Klahadore-kun please escort them out now, Merry will escort me back to my room." Klahadore bowed. "As you wish ojou-sama." Kaya pouted. "Mouu!~ Call me Kaya like Merry and the others!" She whined cutely at him, making his glasses shine and him smirk a bit. "I'll try." It was obvious he liked doing this.

Merry and Kaya then left the room, while Klahadore then escorted the four back to the entrance. Luffy heard something. _"He*p….H*r..."_ The captain turned on his heel so fast the other three behind him got scared and backed away from him. "Luffy-chan? What's wrong?" Makino called out to him with worried eyes.

Luffy looked around trying to figure out that voice. "Is everything alright?" Klahadore asked with confused eyes. Luffy looked back at him and at a direction behind them. "No, everything is fine. I was just hearing things." The captain said as he started walking again followed by the other four.

When they came out they heard giggling, they turned their heads left to see Usopp in a tree doing weird hand gestures at the window, they couldn't hear him but they could hear the sounds of a girl giggling, they then saw Kaya was laughing while leaning on the window.

Klahadore's eye twitched and fixed his glasses before he started walking towards them, forgetting about the four pirates. Nami looked disgruntled. "Well, that was rude of him." She muttered while staring at Klahadore. Luffy's eyes narrowed a bit and just walked towards them as well, confusing the others but they followed him as well.

When they arrived they heard Klahadore talk shit about Usopp's dad. Usopp was about to punch him when Luffy intervened. "Oh? A no good pirate you say? You do realize you're insulting the sniper of the Red-Haired Pirates under Red-Haired Shanks command right?" Luffy asked with a grin.

Klahadore looked winded at the famous pirate's name but looked at Luffy with eyes portraying his annoyance. "Oh please, there is no possible way that is true." He said, Luffy's grin just got wider as he pulled out a snail transponder with red hair and three claw scars on the shell. Luffy then started to call Shanks much to their surprise.

*Click* "Hellooooo. Ben you there?" Luffy called out. Nami muttered while looking at Zoro. "Ben Beckman?" Zoro looked at her and shrugged. _"Huh? What? Luffy that you? What are you doing calling at this time? You do know Shanks is still asleep right?"_ The snail spoke with Ben's voice. Luffy chuckled. "My bad, my bad. Listen is Yassop there? A guy here is talking smack about him and his son Usopp." As soon as he said that. _"My son is there?! Oi Ben! Give me that!" "Alright alright, geez just calm down will you."_ Ben sounded lazy, and they heard the familiar clacks of the holder being switched.

" _Yo! Anchor! You called for me?"_ Yassop talked, making Usopp tear up a bit at hearing his father's voice. Luffy's eye twitched. "Again with that anchor crap. Anyway a butler here by the name of Klahadore just said you were a good for nothing pirate and that his son was a waste of space." Luffy finished making Klahadore and Usopp twitch.

" _Is that so? Well bub, let me tell you something."_ Let's just say that the things that Yassop say would make the foulest sailor blush with horror and envy. _"You got that?! Huh?! Welp now that I've said my things we gotta go now. Captain is starting to wake up."_ Luffy chucked. "Good luck, I think you'll need it." _"Yeah we will."_ Yassop replied with a solemn voice "Hey don't forget to call him tomato head, courtesy of me." Luffy laughed out with a grin. A grunt and a laugh was his answer before the call ended.

Everyone apart from Luffy and Makino were shaken by Yassop's words. But Klahadore just shook his head wildly and turned to Usopp and the others and asked them to leave. Kaya looked sad but she agreed, and told Luffy and the others to come back tomorrow for the crates. Luffy nodded and he, Makino, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp left the vicinity of the mansion. Usopp ran off somewhere saying he needed to go somewhere while the others walked towards the town, Luffy told them to go on ahead while he finds Usopp so he could talk to him.

\- With the others -

"Man… I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He was so rude I kind of get angry at the mention of his name now." Nami complained while waving her arms to the sky. Zoro looked towards her. "Tell me about it. But there was something about him that doesn't seem right. He felt kind of… Off, somehow." He muttered. His words also invoked that feeling in Nami. "You're right, he seemed a bit strange somehow. I just can't place my finger on it. Was it the way he fixed his glasses?" Nami asked. Makino's eyes slightly widened. "Why didn't I see it before?" She muttered, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

' _There's no doubt about it. That was Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates, but news reports indicate that he was arrested after a mutiny. Seems like it was planned, I shouldn't be too surprised at that, he was called Kuro of a Thousand Plans.'_ Makino thought to herself with an uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

Nami noticed Makino's serious look. "Uhh, Makino-chan? What's wrong?" The question brought the green haired woman back to reality before raising her hands to her chest and waving her off. "Oh! It''s nothing, nothing at all." Makino replied with an eye smile and with an innocent tone, a tone that Zoro isn't buying as evidenced by his stare.

But his stare was averted somewhere else when he saw… something. "Uhh… Is that a guy moonwalking?" Zoro asked looking incredulous as if he isn't believing what he was seeing. His question brought the attention of the girls. "Yes, that is a man doing a moonwalk." Makino confirmed what they were seeing. Nami deadpanned at the view. "Why do I get the feeling we will see even weirder stuff in the future?" She said in a half annoyed and half dead voice. Makino raised a hand to her mouth and giggled quietly. "Well, Luffy always has been a magnet for the strange. Even when he's not with us." She said with a small chuckle.

Nami looked at her with a slightly dead stare. "Is it too late for me to back out?" She asked as they saw the three kids from earlier go close to the weird man with the heart glasses. Makino shook her head with an amused smile. "There is no escape, once Luffy sets his eyes on someone, he won't stop until they join him." Her answer made Nami's shoulders slump dramatically as she sighs in defeat.

They were interrupted by Zoro's yell. "YOU EVEN FELL FOR YOUR OWN TRICK?!" He yelled with shark teeth at the four, yes, four sleeping idiots, three kids and the weird man sleeping with snot bubbles from their nostril.

\- I am Line Break -

Throwing another pebble to the sea, Usopp sighed and sat on the cliff swinging his legs while looking at the blue sea lost in thought. He heard another person walk up to him and turned back to see Luffy. Who just nodded at him and sat beside him on the cliff. "So, I'm guessing you and that butler don't get along really well huh?" The captain asked. Usopp looked down and nodded a few times. "Yeah, the annoying bastard always doesn't like it when I visit Kaya-chan." He lamented with a slight growl.

Luffy snorted. "That sounded like an understatement, it looks like he hates your presence more than anything." The responding silence stretches for a bit as neither of them decided to speak for a while. Finally Usopp turned his head to look at Luffy. "So why did you follow me here?" His question received a response of him turning his head slightly, then turning back towards the horizon. "I decided… you're joining my crew." Luffy said it nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Oh cool." Usopp turned his head back towards the horizon up until his mind catches up and registers those words. He jumped onto his feet and was about to screech. "WHAAA-mmpghghfs" He was silenced by Luffy's hand, who raised his other and brought it to his lips in a shushing motion.

The long nosed teen nodded and watched as Luffy lowered his hands and looked down the cliff, he followed his line of sight and saw the damned butler Klahadore and a weird guy with heart glasses. He whispered to himself. "Why the heck are they here?" "SHH!" Luffy shushed him again so they could hear what they are saying. Which seemed to be about Cat Pirates, Kuro, raid town, and tomorrow.

Luffy nodded to himself. "I knew something was off, he looked way too similar. So this is where you have been hiding huh? Kuro of a Thousand Plans. Alright, we'll play your game." He muttered with a creepy smile.

Usopp jumped to his feet. "This is bad we have to warn the town!" He was about to go running when Luffy grabbed his arm. He glared at the captain for stopping him, but Luffy glared back which wilted his glare. "Think idiot! You are the town liar, and Klahadore is the 'loved' butler of Lady Kaya! If you were to say that there were pirates, as well that Kuro is the captain of said pirates, the villagers would maul you alive." His words struck a cord within Usopp, but he still looked determined. "I still have to try!" Luffy snorted but let go of him and watched as the long nosed liar ran to the village.

He shook his head and walked behind a tree, then he was gone.

\- 5 Hours later -

"And that was what happened." Luffy told the three with a slight serious/slight deadpan tone. Makino nodded. "I figured as much as soon as we left. If a pirate like him would want to retire, then he'd do it so he wouldn't have to work for a long time, probably assassinating Kaya, but for him to get the money, it would require a will signed by her. So he'll probably keep her alive." She said, Luffy and Zoro agreed.

Nami suddenly stiffened and said aloud. "The weird guy, he's a hypnotist, and you said you saw him with the pirate right?" Luffy nodded, now understanding just how he plans to get the will. They were about to discuss a bit more when they saw Usopp shuffling towards them, with various cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked at Luffy, and smiled shakily. "You were right." That was all he said before he slumped against a tree, tired.

Luffy looked towards Makino and gave a silent motion of his head to the teen. Said green haired woman nodded and jogged to Usopp and started patching some of his wounds. Luffy looked back at the other two and smirked at them. "Looks like we get to see the results of your training." He said with a huge shit eating grin.

Zoro smirked while Nami slightly panicked but sighed in resignation. Luffy then stiffened, drawing the attention of the everyone, minus Usopp who was joking to the three kids who found them and told them to go home. Luffy stared to the north. "They have a ship banked on the north. Near our ship." He smirked a slightly scary grin, making the others except for Makino sweat. "Once they come, we will be waiting."

\- The next day -

The captain of three plus one in denial sat in a tree, staring off at the northern bank, at the cliffside he smirked as he saw the Black Cat figurehead and flag on a ship. Looking down at the four, he called out. "Here they come! Ready yourselves." His words gained three determined nods and a shaky one.

Once the ship docked beside theirs the pirates started going onto land, all the while staring in slight fear at the size of the ship that was beside theirs. They were however interrupted from their musings when they saw four people on top of the cliff. A pirate called out to their leading commander. "Oi Jango-san! You said we wouldn't meet any resistance?" The weird guy from before now named Jango bit on a napkin and started raging. "Aaaaarrrgghhh! An unseen element?! Boss hates that! We have to get past them at all costs. Attaaaack!" Jango said while pointing at them and readying several chakrams in his other hand.

The pirates roared out a battle cry in unison and charged at the four people, only for few to start getting shot down by either normal pebbles, hot sauce pellets, and even explosive pellets. Usopp fired those in rapid succession with his slingshot, which was impressive for such a small thing.

Nami moved to guard Usopp's front while Makino and Zoro drew their weapons and charged towards the mob of pirates. Zoro span and created a small tornado. **"Tatsumaki!"** His attack lifted some of the pirates, all the while cutting them up and throwing them down the ramp. Makino on the other hand jumped high and did rapid thrusts with her glowing green naginata. **"Verdant Needles!"** Her move then launched several Verdant Needles the size of ice picks and stabbed into most of the enemies that tried to stay rooted because of Zoro's attack.

Some of the other pirates were more durable than they thought and some got passed them, Nami readied her staff by twirling it and slamming the butt of it into one guy's face, while doing a sweeping kick to knock down three at once. She then span around doing various acrobatic moves to dodge all of their attacks with ease, Nami was amazed. _'Wow, I can't believe I can read their movements this well! I have to focus though, come on. Focus Nami! Girl Power!'_ Her inner chant however had the opposite effect and was about to get hit by a fat guy with a club when he got shot in the face with another explosive pellet, courtesy of Usopp. Nami turned to him and he flashed a thumbs up, the orange haired navigator nodded and resumed her stand while Usopp supported her.

However the Jango guy did something and now the next wave of pirates had no concept of pain and their strength increased, as evidenced when one smashed a piece of the cliff with just a swing of a fist. The four of them held their ground against them under the watchful eye of Luffy, but too many got past the front line, so Nami and Usopp were overrun and the pirates were about to head to the town when Luffy appeared out of nowhere with a serious face and did a half-hearted swing of his spear. That half-hearted swing however resulted in a powerful shockwave that threw back the pirates in front of him and even the ones at the front line, the winds however ignored his four crew members much to the shock of everyone but Makino. The winds stopped but the damage was done, all the Black Cat pirates were now back at the start, sweating in fear that he just threw them all back down with one swing only. Luffy slammed his spear into the ground and just stood there before calling out. "Again! Zoro, Makino you take care of any stronger foes in your frontline, while Usopp you support them from afar, Nami you on the other hand will stay by Usopp's side to defend him again. I will step in when needed. Remember, this is only training." He finished with a serious air and a red gleam in his left eye.

His four crew members shook their heads to clear their thoughts and nodded at the order. While the BC Pirates were shocked that this guy say that they are only for training his crew?! Zoro smirked with sweat dripping down from his brow. "Aw come on Captain, can't you give us a little break?" The BC pirates screamed internally. _'THAT'S THEIR CAPTAIN?!'_ Luffy smirked himself. "In the words of my grandfather. 'If you can fight very well when you're tired, then you will fight even better when you're fully rested!' So no, and get back to it!" Luffy yelled at them. Zoro and Nami just shook their heads while Makino giggled. Usopp however gulped. _'What have I got myself into.'_ He thought somberly to himself.

Jango grinded his teeth together in anger and fear before rounding towards the ship. "Sham! Buchi!" Sounds of rapid running filled the air as two figures leaped from the ship and onto the ground in front of Jango. A dark green haired man with a lanky body stood hunched over. "I'm Sham!" A loud thud and a man that looks more like a fat vampire than cat stood upright. "And I'm Buchi!" The two then struck a weird pose. "Aaaaand we aaaarree. The Nyanban Brothers!" Their intro silenced the whole field, with Luffy and his crew not knowing how they should react to the display while the BC Pirates all facepalmed.

Jango shook his head and started yelling at them. "Listen! We need you to clear the path for us so we can all get up this damned slope! These guys, are proving to be a huge pain in the ass!" The two turned their heads to the captain and his crew on the slope and immediately hugged each other in fright. "But they look so strong!" They said with crocodile tears.

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp looked somewhat relieved and annoyed at the 'apparent' weak arrivals while Luffy and Makino narrowed their eyes at their display, not buying their act. Sham's 'scared' face turned into a sickening grin and he leaped at Zoro, followed by Buchi. Zoro, who let his guard down and didn't react fast enough, lost two of his swords, leaving only his prized one that belonged to Kuina.

Sham threw the swords to the bottom of the slope, while Buchi started attacking Zoro head on, and Sham started making attacks at Zoro's back while he was occupied by Buchi, but was interrupted by Makino who slashed her naginata at him, making him jump back. "I'm sorry cat-kun, but your fight is with me." She said as she brought her naginata up and slashed it down, launching a Verdant Blade at him.

Zoro could only parry the fat man's claw attacks, as his attacks with one sword aren't as effective as they should be, while Makino was essentially just chasing Sham around, as he was running away from her flying blade attacks in fear of actually getting sliced in half by them. Usopp saw she didn't need help, so he tried supporting Zoro only to get yelled at by him, making him do essentially nothing.

Nami saw Zoro was having trouble since he wasn't used to fighting with only one sword and told Usopp that she'll be right back. Luffy saw what she was doing but didn't comment on it but merely smiled. She ran past the four fighters and came upon Zoro's swords but was stopped by Jango himself, the rest of the pirates just laying in various state of injury around them. Jango waved a finger as if to scold her. "Now now missy, I can't let you have your way here. You want these swords, you gotta fight me first!" He finished as he pulled out three chakrams on each hand, fashioned in a yo-yo way, each tied to an individual finger.

He started by throwing the chakrams in his right hand, his unique fighting style involving a yo-yo like chakram completely confused her, but she was able to hold her own, however her staff is starting to get too damaged. So she threw her staff at the right moment, causing his six chakrams to wrap the strings around the damaged staff, effectively neutralizing his hands. Nami used this moment to grab the two swords with both her hands before spinning on the spot and throwing the blades at Zoro who saw what she was doing and placed his prized sword back in his mouth and caught the other two. Makino saw that he had his swords back before deciding to end it and grabbed the running Sham and tossed him at Zoro.

Zoro started spinning once more. **"Tatsumaki!"** His attack threw the two BC Pirates into the air. Makino jumped high, while Zoro stopped and readied his blades. Makino swung an overhead strike. **"Verdant Blade!"** Zoro dashed upwards to the two. **"Tora Gari!"** The two attacks together caused the Nyanban brothers to gain huge x wounds on their chests with one line being three.

Jango freed his hands and was about to attack Nami when a voice made himself known. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" All heads turned to the source to see Klahadore. "You are late Jango. You know I don't like it when my plans don't fall into place." Jango stuttered. "Sorry Captain Kuro but-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kuro interrupted the man with a yell. "Now, I give you all the time limit of three minutes to deal with this riff-raff." Jango started sweating even more. "But-" He was interrupted again, by the suddenly rejuvenated Nyanban Brothers who started going on about that they'd beat him up since he got lax, but Kuro just easily disposed them. The two brothers fell at the bottom of the slope knocked unconscious. "You're right, I am a bit slower than I normally was." He said as he fixed his glasses in his iconic way.

Kuro was about to say more things when Kaya revealed that she followed him, asking why he is doing all this, Kuro relied that he hated her, and that it was he who poisoned her parents causing them to die, along with me poisoning her food to keep her sick and weak. Kaya dropped the gun and broke down crying. Kuro went on another tirade and when he mentioned that a pirate doesn't have comrades only pawns, Luffy got quite mad as his crew members heard that music faintly, but slower and calmer. They all saw Luffy pick up his spear and slowly walk towards the monologueing man and stopped right behind him, Luffy placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder finally drawing his attention while Usopp told the kids who just arrived to get Kaya to safety. "Congratulations..." His words confused everyone but worried Makino. "You're one of the few who actually managed to piss me off..." His shadowed face revealed a single glowing eye, showing 'IT' was active.

The captain spun around with the man in his grip before throwing said man at a cliff off to the side near the slope. Kuro's body slammed into the cliff creating a crater and an indent of his body in the middle of said crater. But he managed to land on his feet and looked up to see Luffy right in front of him. He backpedaled to the wall and looked shocked because he knew that he was thrown far, but this guy managed to get to him just as quickly as he flew.

Luffy started walking slowly, the clicks of his boots made for a threatening sound combined with his single glowing eye. "You are one of those that think that pirates are not your comrades. You fail as a pirate! It's no wonder you wanted to quit being a pirate! You are a terrible one in the first place! If you think that crew members are expendable, look at my crew! I found them all in less than a week, minus Makino cause I helped with her training in the first place." Luffy's word got several reactions.

Makino leaned on the cliff wall smiling at her surrogate son. Zoro smirked and even nodded to himself with closed eyes, Nami blushed and fidgeted under his praise, and of course Usopp puffed his chest out trying to look cool but failing epically.

The strawhat wearing captain smirked and phased out his spear. "If you can't even call your crew comrades while out at sea, then you don't deserve to be a pirate!" Luffy finished with a yell before throwing a semi-fast left hook but Kuro almost got hit by it and ducked and weaved at the last second to look behind him to see Luffy's punch completely eradicated the cliff into dust, the said dust cloud somewhat covered Luffy and gave him a shadowed look. Which combined with his glowing eye, made him look even more menacing. Kuro panicked and readied his 'cat claws'. "You know nothing!" He desperately said as he started sprinting around Luffy at different angles, but Luffy just used his bare hands to block and parry each swipe. Making Kuro even more desperate, Luffy finally had enough and just phased out and reappeared to kick Kuro towards the BC Pirate Ship, which Nami was raiding while he was messing with the guy.

Kuro landed sprawled out on his back in front of the ship before getting onto one knee panting. He looked at Luffy who landed on pretty much the entrance of the slope staring down at him with his single glowing eye. The Black Cat captain grit his teeth and his glasses shone. "DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Luffy smirked internally. _'He's lost his cool now, he should be easier to deal with-'_ "Hmm?" Luffy's musing was cut short when purple smoke started coming out of Kuro, the captain noticed the BC pirates shaking in their boots, pleading to their captain to not use that move as they were in the crossfire. Luffy saw Kuro disappear similar to Soru but what he saw next definitely pissed him off supremely.

The Black Cat captain used uncontrollable speed and attacks to hit his target in the poisonous cloud, but since he couldn't control his speed, he attacks pretty much everything, including his fallen crew members. Luffy saw red and used Soru and grabbed Kuro by the neck and slammed him into the bow of the ship. Luffy's right eye actually became active in his rage, which was not unnoticed by his crew members, including Nami who came out and was beside Makino. "YOU DARE?! YOU DARE TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN CREW MEMBERS TO GET TO ME?! THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA LEAVE YOU ALIVE, BUT AFTER THAT?! **YOU ARE DEAD.** " Luffy bellowed out before pulling back his arm and throwing the man to the boat, making him blast through several walls within his ship and out the other. But before he could even fall into the water, Luffy phased above him with two glowing eyes active, he held out his hands in a grabbing motion, controlling Kuro's 'Soul' and lifting him up before his eyes pulsed and he crossed his arms together, making several bones appear and fly into Kuro, piercing him on all sides. Luffy landed on top of the BC ship and started slamming Kuro into the ship so many times the man actually died, Luffy saw his 'Soul' shatter. " **WHAT? OH NO. I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET.** " Luffy's eyes pulsed even brighter, and Kuro's 'Soul' returned back, essentially bringing him back to life.

The angry captain made Kuro come to a stop in front of him. " **NOW, WHERE WERE WE?** " Luffy muttered to the terrified man. Luffy slammed him into the deck of the ship and jumped high and created several G-Blasters that fired beams of energy one after another, pretty soon, the man died again. But Luffy brought him back once more.

\- With the others -

Nami and Usopp were terrified beyond belief, while Zoro was scared as hell. Makino however was very very worried, and for good reason, she only remembers him tell her that the only one time he used that technique, would be at the Gray Terminal when Sabo was injured and nearly killed. The ability to bring back the 'Soul' comes with a cost, each use of the ability takes a "Level" of the overall nutrient mass in his body, making him weaker for a while, at least until he regains those "Levels" back. But if he uses it too much, he CAN kill himself with it.

Makino started running to Luffy, dodging stray bones and energy beams, all the while seeing Luffy's skin grow paler and his skin turn a bit gaunter, he "Reset" Kuro 6 times now. Makino hopped onto the bigger bones and jumped from each one to reach closer to Luffy before she tackle hugged him onto a gaster blaster that flew to catch them as 'they' sensed their master falling. Makino hugged her son and whisper sang a sweet lullaby to try and calm Luffy down.

* * *

\- My Dear Child – (Not mine, credit goes to the owner who I don't know. Is an Undertale Fan Song I think?)

* * *

My dear child,

'neath my sheet,

You are so precious and sweet.

Diamond shine, silver, gold

tell not your, value untold

I have searched all over the earth, far and wide

But nothing can compare to, the treasure by my side.

My darling child, though you may wander far

You will know your mother dear, will forever be near.

My dear child,

I have known

One day, you'll be big and grown

If you stray, far you'll roam

Your mother will guide you home

My, beloved child please stay here, in my arms

While, you're still small and fragile I, will keep you safe from harm

No matter what choices you'll, have to make

Your mother will stay by your side, and sing you through the night.

* * *

\- Lullaby End -

* * *

Luffy's eyes stopped glowing and ceased activity, finally releasing Kuro's 'Soul', which passed on. Luffy looked sick, and his eyes normally filled with playfulness were now a bit dull. "I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper but Makino just hugged him closer to her chest and whispered that it was ok, everything is ok now. The gaster blaster they were on floated to the ground to assist their master and his mother to the ground, all the while the rest of the G-Blasters and bones phased out. When Makino and Luffy hopped off, the G-Blaster was the last to phase out when Luffy raised his head and stared at the pirates. "Leave." Nothing else was said, as the pirates started to salvage any life boats and/or started swimming away from the island never to return.

\- The next day -

Makino was waiting outside of Luffy's secret room, she knew that Luffy was always in there whenever he was very weak. Makino was worried but could hear Luffy eating like a madman in there, she felt that the door was unlocked and felt it would be invading her son's private space but she was worried for hi- "Come in." Blinking a bit, Makino entered, then closed and locked the door. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Luffy looking at her while eating a rather… HUGE piece of Sea King meat. Luffy looked a bit healthier now, but still a bit pale, his eyes much to her joy and delight, were now shining bright again with playfulness and mischief. "So Kaa-chan, what are you doing here? Want a bite?" Luffy asked with a mouthful of ribs while handing out a plate of sea king steak. Luffy gulped down what he was chewing. "Did you know that Sea King meat has the same nutrients as ordinary meat but it is more potent?" Makino sighed in relief and sat beside him and took the plate offered to her with a thanks. She then started eating slowly, unsure of what to say.

Luffy's eyes shone with mischief. "Did you think I was having some rather adult-class fun here?~" He asked with a smirk and found it hilarious when Makino suddenly choked on her meat and hit her chest a few times and swallowed it with the help of the water she was handed. After panting a bit to get some sweet air, Makino turned her head to glare at Luffy with a blush on her face. Luffy was laughing rather uncontrollably.

She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time but smiled at him since he was mostly back to normal, but still. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her question pretty much brought Luffy to an instant halt. He scared her with his silence as he eats just as slowly. Finally after what seemed like hours, Luffy shook his head. "There is no need, I've come to terms with it. What I'm angry about, was my loss of control and the fact I used "Reset" so many times, just for one guy." He muttered, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

Makino's eyes softened and stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, before looking up to see a shrine to Luffy's mother. Using a picture that was left by his grandpa Garp. She was a tall ravenette with soft coal black eyes, pale skin, and an hour glass figure that would make super models green with envy. She was wearing a simple red shirt and blue shorts, red beads in her hair, along with the necklace that Luffy now wears around his neck.

Luffy chuckled quietly. "You know, it's like I actually knew her, I remember her face… her singing that lullaby to me. The same one that you used to calm me down… Neh, Kaa-chan? Do you think, she'd still love me, if she were still alive?" He asked quietly. Makino smiled softly and hugged him with a motherly love, patting his head gently. "If she is anything like the stories Garp told you about. Then yes, she'd love you no matter what." She finished with a soft squeeze of the hug. She released him and looked at the shrine before seeing something catch her eye. Turning her head right, her eyes widened. "Luffy… what is that?" Luffy followed her line of sight, and grinned. "That… is our nakama." The two stared at what seems to be schematics, as well as parts laying around the desk.

\- A few days later -

Luffy and the others were by the ship, which was now docked at the private pier of Kaya, which showed a rather homey looking caravel beside the behemoth Sea Dragon's Blade. Kaya herself was there along with a bandaged up Merry. Makino was smiling softly while Zoro and Nami were still sending cautious (in Zoro's case.) and/or worried (in Nami's case.) looks at his back. Kaya was thanking them all for protecting them from Kuro's Pirate Attack, she asked if there was anything that she could do for them before they left. Luffy was about to say yes when they heard screaming, they all turned to see Usopp rolling down the slope with an abnormally huge backpack.

Kaya was lifted out of the way by Merry while Zoro and Nami raised their foot to stop him, Zoro's foot landing on his stomach, while Nami's foot was on his face. _"Sh…Sthancks."_ Usopp thanked with a slight slur. He stood up somehow looking fine when he saw Luffy and started sweating upon seeing him, but Zoro put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Usopp gulped audibly but nodded and stopped shaking… as much.

Luffy looked at him for a bit before turning his head to Kaya. "Actually there is three things you can do." Kaya smiled at him while Merry looked a bit cautious. "What is it?" Kaya asked. Luffy grinned widely. "First, Usopp becomes our new member!" Kaya, Merry, and Usopp blinked. "Eh?" The three said together. But Luffy continued on. "Next, that caravel is ours!" He finished while pointing to the ship. The three blinked again. "EH?" Luffy clapped and grabbed hold of Kaya's hand and tossed her up and put her over his shoulder. "And lastly, YOU are coming with us!" Luffy said with a nonchalant look. This time all of them excluding Luffy screamed after a moment of silence. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The disbelief and bug eyed looks all of them had made Luffy laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter was heard as everyone besides him argued about why would he do that, but he just tuned them out. Luffy's grin was wide because he spoke mentally with that voice. _"I finally found where you were. Now you are going to go an adventure with us ok?"_ Luffy mentally said with an internal grin, he felt the wind grow warmer around him. _"I look forward to it! Captain!"_ Luffy's grin grew wider _"Say, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?"_ _"I'm Going Merry! Pleasure to meet you Captain Luffy!"_

* * *

Chapter 4 The Liar, The Lady, The Butler, and The Spirit End

* * *

 **AAAAHH! Finally I'm done.**

 **Now I can understand that some of you are a bit put off because I added the "Reset" but rest assured, he doesn't even use it, again. I'll say he only used it in two instances of his life. Gray Terminal, I'll do a flashback of that in the future, and now. About the Sea King meat, I don't know if that is accurate, but if it's not I'm sorry.**

 **Now, for those who waited so long, I thank you for your patience and rest assured, I'm not dead, nor are any of my other fanfics, I just didn't have the time to write the chapters! But soon, I'll upload the other updates, and possibly new stories. Just keep watch!**

 **For those who guessed who that 'spirit' was when you first saw, that it was Going Merry, congrats! Have a cookie!**

 **Also Luffy's darker side, again. He doesn't get that mad unless someone truly pisses him off. And a little something, the angrier Luffy gets, the more calm and more torturous he will feel. So yeh. :3**

 **Now if you'd like, you can guess to yourselves at what I'm gonna be doing to Going Merry, but she's gonna be kick ass by the time it gets to that, and I'm going to laugh at it for what I'm doing is going to either be epic, or cringily hilarious.**

 **Also I'm just basing Luffy's mother off of his looks, as for sure, his dad surely didn't give him those looks, maybe the hair, and eyes. But everything else. Probably his mother gave it to him, the lullaby, again is not made by me.**

 **Finally this has got to be the biggest chapter I have ever written so far, close to 15,000 words. So I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord! Signing out! And have a Happy New Year! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Sorry I've not been updating in a while… Well, a long while. But real life takes priority, college, and other stuff. Sorry about that.**

 **Another thing regarding chapters for other stories. Especially the one with polls? Well, I decided to scrap the polls and just update the other stories when I can, while also posting a plethora of new story ideas that will not leave my head.**

 **I'm really sorry about that, as it would cut the time for updating the stories you want but you have to understand, its not easy. I have to manage a lot of my time to even try to get in some work done on some chapters for some stories, and even then I'm probably not going to be even close to finishing them.**

 **So this is the next chapter of Bone God Luffy. Now, I'm not gonna spoil what Merry's role is, but you can make your own theories in those heads of yours. But I'm not either gonna confirm or deny them, you will just have to wait.**

 **Also the chapter will start a few days after Luffy's decision, and they are already nearing the convenient rock pillar in the distance. Merry the butler will not be in the crew as he was told by Kaya to stay behind and take care of the mansion for her. As a memory to her parents, Merry at first was hesitant but was honored that his mistress would trust him with the mansion and the memory of her parents.**

 **As for Usopp he may be scared shitless of Luffy but he's also happy and angry that Luffy got Kaya to come with them. But he knew he can't confront Luffy about it since he still has this irrational fear that Luffy will eat him if he angers him enough.**

 **Anyway, enough of that and here is the next chapter of Bone God Luffy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Marine, The Cook, and The Pirate

* * *

Kaya leaned on the railing, thinking about the events that led to her being on this boat with this small but kind of funny band of pirates.

* * *

\- Zeh flashback -

 _Makino looked at Luffy with wide eyes and took a step forward. "Woah woah wait a minute Luffy! Are you sure that's wise?" Nami nodded along with Merry and Usopp. "Yeah Luffy! I thought she needed to rest so that she gets better?" She asked with a huge sweatdrop and panics when he just started walking to the ship with the blonde girl still on his shoulder._

" _She can rest on the boat, and besides, from what I heard from the little gakis, Usopp told them her dream was to be a doctor/nurse, we could use someone like that on the boat anyway. Besides, I don't think the two love birds would mind if she came along.~" His words served to make Usopp and Kaya blush._

 _Zoro chuckled and Makino sighed but looked resigned. "Well, we can't do anything about it. Once the captain set his eyes on someone, they will join his crew." Zoro said with a smirk, Makino shook her head with a small smile. "That IS true."_

 _Just realizing something Usopp blinked. "Wait what do you mean wouldn't mind if she came along?" Luffy stopped and looked at Usopp with a smirk as the others just looked at him dumbfounded that he still didn't get it. Nami leaned on a barrel with a small rueful smile. "He means you and Kaya are coming along with us." She finished with a smile._

 _Kaya tried to look at Luffy. "Uhm… Captain-san, can you at least put me down so I could talk to Merry before we go?" Luffy thought about it and nodded before setting her down. "It's fine, since I need to direct the Going Merry into the Sea Dragon's Blade. Go on then!"_ _He jumped off and leaped to the Going Merry and turned on his left eye and started moving the ship._

 _While that was going on, Kaya walked to her butler Merry. The two were silent not knowing what to say. "So, you are going to go with them my lady?" Merry asked with a sad smile, Kaya returned it with an equally sad smile. "Yeah…_ _Merry? I can think of no other person I can trust with this." Her words made Merry blink. Kaya smiled. "Please take care of the mansion for me? As a homage and memory to my parents?"_ _Merry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhh… Me my lady? Well, uhh… I'd be honored!" Merry stuttered out while standing straight and saluting much to his embarrassment._

 _K_ _aya giggled, the others smiled at the_ _interaction until they heard a rather loud creaking noise and turned to a sight that made a few of their jaws unhinge. The front of the Sea Dragon's Blade split into two and opened up to reveal a kind of docking bay which made no sense since that area was supposed to be a part of something else but chalked it up to Luffy's Devil Fruit ability, and they weren't far off._

 _Unknown to them, Luffy created a sort of reality bending space pocket for Merry near the back of his ship just below his quarters. Complete with a few tools and the crates of the materials he got from Kaya the other day._

 _Merry shook his head and then held his mistress' hands in his own and looked her in the eye. "This is your choice my lad- no, Miss Kaya. Promise me this, take care of yourself Lady Kaya." Kaya smiled at the caring butler and nodded. "Don't worry Merry, I will."_

 _They then hugged one last time before they heard the Sea Dragon's Blade close and the faint voice of the captain. "Alright! All hands on deck we set sail!" All of them with the exception of Merry then started to board the ship and some of them waved back at Merry, who waved back. The boarding plank was then pulled back in when everyone reached the deck._

 _Luffy at the helm, then phased his spear and slammed the butt of his spear down onto the deck with a grin. The ship shook a bit and started moving from the pier a bit before the sails unfurled and the massive ship started moving onward._

\- Zeh Flashback End -

* * *

Sighing a bit Kaya continued to stare off at sea when she heard her captain call for her. Turning her head she saw Luffy come out of the captain's cabin and walk over to her. "Yes captain?" She asked and was surprised that Luffy whined.

"Aw, just call me Luffy, there is no need for formalities on this ship." He said which surprised her even more but she smiled and giggled.

"Alright then Luffy-san, so what did you need of me?" Luffy grinned at the giggle but looked kind of sheepish. "May I, mess with the Going Merry for a bit? I just want to make a couple of improvements." _'_ _Mess with me captain?'_ He heard the spirit say. _"Shush."_ Was all he thought to the spirit. Kaya tilted her head in confusion before narrowing her eyes at Luffy a bit.

"You're not gonna destroy the Going Merry are you?" She asked and was rewarded with an overdramatic horrified face which made her laugh. "It's fine, as long as it's still the Going Merry I love and hold dear, I do not care how she looks." Kaya said with a soft smile, unaware her words touched the spirit. _'My lady…'_

Grinning at that Luffy nodded and waved. "Thanks! Don't worry, I won't mess her up too much." _'I do believe you are gonna mess me up a lot, I just hope it's not going to make me weak in the long run.' "Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you will be a force to be reckoned with and you will be acknowledged as a true member of the crew! This I swear it!"_ Luffy thought back to the spirit as he went down the hatch to the docking bay of the Going Merry.

Kaya watched him go before feeling a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was met with Usopp's long nosed face and smiled at him. "Good day Usopp-san." Her honorific made him blush which to her looked cute. She saw him shake his head before he did a pose, which made her giggle a bit behind her hand.

"Let me show you my incredible sniping skills I've been telling you about!" He said confidently as he carefully positioned a random cannon on the deck to aim at a convenient rock pillar in the distance, said cannon being a real ordinary cannon and not one of Luffy's G-Cannons.

Looking around, she saw only two other crew members. Makino-san _'Did she just twitch?'_ in the crow's nest, while Zoro-san's sleeping on a makeshift hammock near the bow of the ship. Turning back to Usopp she saw him light the fuse and cupped her hands on her ears and still heard the boom of the cannon as it's ordnance flew true and strike the rock formation dead center, prompting her to clap her hands to applaud him. She giggled when he turned around with a blush and did an overdramatic bow before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, how was that?"

Kaya beamed at him. "That was amazing Usopp-san!" She said with a large smile at seeing Usopp succeed in his shooting.

Usopp rubbed his nose. "It was amazing wasn't it?" He repeated before going back to loading the cannon again. "So Kaya-chan, what do you think of Luffy?" His question made Kaya hum with a finger to her lips before slamming a fist into her open palm as if she solved a mystery.

"Luffy-san is powerful and cares for his nakama greatly!" She said these words with a big and innocent smile which made Usopp blush at how cute she looked. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from the beaming face.

"Yeah… I guess he is." Was all he said as the two just continued to enjoy each others company.

"Look out below!" The sudden yell startled the two as they looked up to see Makino land onto the deck. Makino looked at Usopp and the smoking pillar of rock in the distance. "That was quite the shot there Usopp-kun." She complimented him.

Usopp grinned and rubbed a finger under his long nose. "Well if it was that impressive maybe I should be captain." His little quip had the two girls giggling. No one but Makino noticing the rowboat steadily making their way to their ship.

* * *

\- Down in the subspace dock -

* * *

Luffy was blushing quite a bit. Why? Well that's because… _'Ahhn!~ That's it captain-sama, nail me harder!~'_ Merry's moans resound in his head while he hammers in nail after nail into some of the loose pieces while using his power to lift other hammers to nail different parts.

Luffy's eyebrow twitched. _"Please be quiet Merry. Even though no one but me can hear you it is quite disturbing."_ He said as he finished hammering the part he was at and took a big power drill before he started drilling a hole into the mast.

That however incited a reaction from her again. _'BuaaaAAAHHHH! HARDER IT FEELS SO GOOD!~'_ Luffy quickly finished drilling and removed it from the newly made hole.

"You are making this incredibly difficult for me and I'm slowly beginning to regret this." The blushing captain said this with a twitching eyebrow as he picked up a screw with a gear attachment before screwing it into the hole. Standing up Luffy quickly got up and out onto the deck while using his power to create the Skeleton Soldiers before sending them to get to work on the lower deck.

Luffy walked over to the table off to the side ignoring the loud screams of pleasure? From the spirit. _"I don't know if this makes her a masochist or if this is how boats feel when they get messed with a bit."_ He finished his confused thoughts as he looks at the renovation plans, all the while sending the schematic plans to the SS that are on the caravel so they know what to do.

A while later ¼ of the plan was finished and Luffy decided to stop everything to give Merry a bit of a grace period. _'Haaahn, haahn, haahn. Please tell me you are done?'_

Luffy cringed a bit. _"… Not even close Merry. I am not even close to finishing just yet."_ He honestly thought he should have phrased that better as his words caused the spirit to shudder so hard he could feel it.

Merry gulped audibly in the captain's head. _'Captain… Please be more gentle next time.'_ Her words caused Luffy to choke on his mug of milk.

While mentally whispering to himself he deserved that, he slowly turned his head to the caravel, before taking a small sip of his mug. _"_ _No promises, but I'll try."_ Luffy went back to looking at the plans while mentally adding and crossing **Sex a boat… Somehow** off his mental list of things to do in life. The captain leaned back on his chair and sighed loudly before cracking his neck and shoulders a bit before looking up at the ceiling.

' _Captain?'_ The spirit's call made him turn his head slightly to the caravel. _"Yeah?"_ Was his reply.

He could practically feel the spirit fidget a bit. _'_ _What is this supposed to do for me anyway?'_

Luffy smiled a bit. _"Well when I'm finished with you. You will be able to-"_

* * *

\- Later -

* * *

The captain of the ship walked up the stairs onto the deck and opened the door. Only to blink as he saw two random dudes bowing their heads repeatedly at Makino before hugging Zoro, who then slammed the two into the deck leaving indents of their face on it. Luffy contemplated just slowly going back inside before he felt a ship slowly coming up from a distance, so he decided to just walk out onto the deck, his somewhat large height intimidating the two who were kneeling on the ground.

Zoro looked at him. "Yo captain."

Nodding back, Luffy waved a hand at them. "Hey everyone and two generic looking people who I didn't know were on my ship." He said, taking some pleasure in seeing the words almost physically stab the two 'generic' dudes.

The average joe in blue stood up to his full height of 6'1". "My name is Johnny and this is my brother Yosaku." He motions to the other average joe in green with the same height.

Said joe pointed a thumb to himself before pointing at Johnny. "Well we ain't really brothers but we are brothers in all but blood, and as such we are. The Bounty Hunter Brothers!" He said proudly with Johnny doing some kind of pose in the background.

Silence reigned just as Zoro smacks his hand onto his face. "Idiots." He mutters in slight embarrassment.

Luffy just raised an eyebrow before waving his hand. "Nah, I don't believe that. You guys don't even look like you can hurt a fly." The other crewmembers could see his words physically stab the two self-proclaimed bounty hunters relentlessly. Both of them shed crocodile tears for a while before standing up with Johnny reaching into his pack to pull out something.

Yosaku retorted. "We ARE bounty hunters! In fact. These are our next game!" He finished just as Johnny pulled out several bounty posters. With two already being crossed out. While the two were going on about how they would hunt the bounties and bring back the Bellys, only Luffy and Makino noticed Nami pick up one poster. From Nami's side, Makino managed to see who was on the poster.

' _Arlong, B.20,000,000 bounty. Hmm, Nami looks oddly angry about that poster.'_ Makino thought as she saw Nami gritting her teeth at said poster before she calmed down. The green haired woman locked eyes with Luffy who nodded at her as if telling her to talk with her. She nodded back before going back to looking at the two hunters.

"-we were just about to head to the Baratie! Last we heard it was close to this area for a few days." The words of Johnny made Luffy's ear twitch.

Luffy turned around and phased his spear before slamming it onto the deck. Making almost everyone jump in surprise before looking at him. "That is our next stop! Baratie it is." The rest of his crew and the two bounty hunters only took him half-seriously, since his eyes looked like smoking meatballs and he was drooling a bit.

The captain shook himself out of it before turning back and telling everyone but Johnny and Yosaku to go back to doing what they were doing. He then motioned for the two bounty hunters to help navigate the ship to the Baratie. Zoro went to a mast to go nap, while Kaya decided to head to the kitchen after being told where it was, Usopp decided to follow her all the while denying he was just following her.

Nami walked off slowly lifting the poster to look at it as Makino watched her. Nami leaned onto the railing on the port bow and just stared at the poster with barely concealed contempt. "Is there something on your mind Nami-san?" The voice of Makino startled the young navigator as she jumped a bit and caught the poster before it flew off in the wind.

The younger woman looked away hesitantly. "N-no, not really." She murmured.

Makino's eyes softened as she leaned onto the railing and placed a hand onto the younger woman's shoulder. "Listen, I know not all pirates are benevolent. I've heard of this Arlong guy, if I have to have a guess. Your home island is under his tyranny isn't it?" Her words hit the nail on the head, Nami involuntarily stiffened. Makino sighed.

"It's ok to ask for help Nami, besides. Luffy's quite the monster, he is too powerful for anyone in East Blue, if anything only Admirals or experienced Vice-Admirals will be the only thing that can take captain out." Makino saw Nami shaking a bit before her hand got slapped away.

Nami faced the older woman with tears in her eyes. "Stop it! You're lying! You have no idea what kind of monster Arlong is! Your captain cannot beat him! It's impossible! That THING cannot be stopped, only delayed. Your captain won't care for me! The second he sees Arlong he will turn tail and run or accept any bribes from that damned fishman!" She shouted at her, tears streaming down her face as she turned away.

"Besides… I'm almost done..." She murmured the last part to herself, unaware that Makino also heard her.

Silence reigned between both women for a bit before a hand landed on Makino's shoulder, she turned her head to find Luffy looking at her with a stare. Knowing it's his turn Makino nodded and quietly walked away. "Is that what you really think Nami?" The different voice prompted Nami to turn on a dime and stare at Luffy, eyes still puffy and red from her tears. Luffy walked closer to her, Nami being a bit scared walked backwards with each step the captain took.

"Do you really think me so dishonorable that I would abandon my crew? That I would sell them out to someone who gives me money?" Each step he took was like thunderclaps to Nami's ears.

"Do you really think that I would not come for my crew member, should they get caught in an enemie's clutches?" He continued on, Nami walked back into the mast with no choice but to watch Luffy step towards her. "Do you really think, that I would not care?" He finished with a whisper just as Nami closed her eyes bracing herself, when nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes to see Luffy's face not that far off from hers, she involuntarily blushed at the close proximity of his handsome face.

Luffy moved his head to whisper into Nami's ear. "You are wrong…" Those three words shocked Nami to her core as she just slumped against the mast. But before she sat onto the deck Luffy continued. "I can only guess that Arlong gave you a price for your home island's freedom. Take the Going Merry, I just finished with her and I put in 10,000,000 Bellys in it." Again, she was shocked by Luffy's actions since he just gave more than enough Bellys for her to free her home and was about to say something when he spoke again.

"Take it, we will follow behind. I promise." With his words said, Luffy stood back up straight before walking off like nothing happened, barely hearing the whispered. "Thank you." From Nami.

The captain walked by his adoptive mother. "Do you think she will accept your offer?" She asked him with a worried look.

Luffy turned his head to look at Makino. "She is an honest girl, despite her hesitation to let us interfere, I think the money I gave is enough for her to probably complete whatever price Arlong set for her. I reckon once we head onto the Baratie, she will ditch us with the Going Merry hopefully." He finished with a nod of his head towards the subspace dock.

Makino gave Luffy a pointed look. "Speaking of which, I managed to hear that you finished with Going Merry. Are you sure she is ready? You didn't make any mistakes? I AM curious to see whether your insane idea is going to work or not." Her words prompted Luffy to give the biggest shit eating grin as he walks away chuckling.

"Luffy?" Her words only served to make him chuckle louder. "Luffy!" An annoyed Makino followed him while trying to get the answer out of him.

The captain was about to act mysterious-like when he spotted the marine ship he was feeling off the portside also heading in their direction. He murmured loudly to himself. "Hmm, that marine vessel isn't hostile. I wonder why." Kaya who came back from the kitchen with Usopp behind her looked at him before looking at the marine battleship that was going the same way while moving towards them.

"Do you think they are also going to the Baratie?" She questioned.

Makino put a hand to her chin. "It is possible. I mean, they haven't been hostile to us yet, I wonder why though. It can't just be that right?"

The marine vessel sailed alongside them and the rest of the crew and bounty hunters minus Luffy and Makino could see that the basic Marine Battleship was way smaller than the ship they were on. Almost everyone looked over the railing to look at the marines that were on the deck of the other ship looking up at them.

Noticing a guy with pink hair and dark skin in a fancy white suit, Luffy couldn't help himself and blurted out. "Older Coby?" His query was met with a smack up his head by Makino who shook her head ruefully.

"Pirates! I am Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody! We will not fight today as I am currently on a date with my lovely lady right here." He said in a condescending manner before making googoo eyes at his date who giggled at his attitude.

Nami and Makino's eyebrows twitched in a bit of anger. "That guy is rude." Makino remarked with Nami nodding beside her.

Luffy half-contemplated with jumping down there and scaring the shit out of them but decided against it. "Very well. Besides, we were heading to the Baratie ourselves if that is where you are headed." Luffy said in his serious captain voice. The slightly deep voice and large size of Luffy intimidated the marines and some of his crew members bar Makino but Fullbody just nodded stiffly and began barking more orders at the marine crew to get back to their stations.

* * *

\- A few short hours later -

* * *

The two vessels anchored themselves almost beside the Baratie with the Sea Dragon a bit farther. As the marine and his date go onto the restaurant ship, Luffy had everyone go into the subspace dock in the Sea Dragon's bow and sailed the seemingly unchanged Merry Go out of the main ship. Kaya looked around, aside from the glossier finish, the Going Merry did not look like it changed at all. She looked at Luffy. "Captain? What did you do to the Merry? Although she looks the same apart from the glossy shine, I can't help but feel you changed a lot more than I think you did." She asked with a curious head tilt.

The others looked at Luffy who just chuckled and waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Don't worry about it." He said with a huge shit eating grin, annoying some of them. _"Don't say anything yet Merry, even though you_ _are now able to_ _speak, keep it secret for now. Ok?"_ He mentally whispered to the ship.

He could feel Merry pout a bit. _'Fiiiiiiine.~ But I'll reveal myself soon right?'_ He heard her ask.

Luffy turned in place to mask a small nod. _"Yeah, when Nami inevitably takes you and the Bel_ _ly_ _s that are with_ _in_ _you_ _back_ _to her homeland, we will follow behind. You can reveal yourself there when it's time_ _to take care of this Arlong guy_ _.'_ He finished and was deigned with a spiritual nod from the… well, spirit.

The six pirates (Nami halfheartedly yelled not a pirate) and the two-self proclaimed bounty hunters entered the establishment and managed to secure a table big enough for them all. Though Luffy was a bit uncomfortable due to his increased size but it was of no consequence as they all sat in their seats looking at the menu.

While they were looking at the menu, a blonde haired man in a black uniform with a lit cigarette came up to their table eyes closed. "Good morning, I am Sanji and I will be your waiter for today." He said in a slightly charismatic but also normal tone of voice. As everyone ordered he opened his eyes and the occupants of the table were surprised when he started doing a weird dance with hearts in his eyes. He took the hand of Makino and raised it to his lips. "Oh beautiful mademoiselle, how you look so magnificent today." He didn't notice Luffy's eye twitch as he doesn't approve of anyone hitting on his mother apart from Shanks.

Though Makino didn't seem to mind and just giggled at the waiter's antics, he then switched over to Nami. "Melorine! You are looking quite fine today madame." He kissed Nami's knuckles gently, making her giggle also. He then twister moved around the table and reached for Kaya. "And such a delicate flower you are my lady. You honor me with your presence." He finished with a final kiss to the girl's hand. It would look a bit serious if not for the hearts in his eyes and the weird wiggle dance.

The men in the table were annoyed, Luffy not included. He was only disapproving of anyone trying to hit on his mom. Luffy finally decided that was enough. "Sanji-san." His words served to knock the man out of his zone looking at him. "I believe it is time for us to order. We wouldn't want to keep these lovely ladies waiting for their meal now would it?" He said, amused as Sanji's eyes widened before nodding with respect before heading to the kitchen, not before making googoo eyes at all the ladies.

As soon as he left, Nami and Kaya sighed and slouched a bit while Makino laughed earnestly. The guys in the table minus Luffy groaned at what they just witnessed. "Great a playboy." Zoro grouched.

"I don't like the way he looked at Kaya." Usopp growled quietly, unknowingly saying it loud enough for Kaya to hear, who blushed with a small smile.

Makino just waved her hand. "I for one think it's fine. He seems like a charming fellow." She giggled while Nami and Zoro looked at her like she was nuts. Johnny and Yosaku just stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

Though almost immediately after a few minutes, Sanji came back to the table with a large trolley carrying their orders, with all of them being smoking hot. "Here are your orders." Sanji said with an over exaggerated bow.

As he set all the food on the table, Luffy couldn't help but taste the soup and not only marvel at it's deliciousness, but also the ambient energy he felt from the soup that belonged to the seemingly waiter. "This is good… mr. cook." His words confused the table but shocked the apparent cook. "Not to be a nosy person Sanji-san, but you put your whole heart into your cooking don't you?" His words seemed to shake Sanji to his core and confuse the other occupants of the table.

Sanji shook his shock away before smirking at the captain. "You are right about that. Cooking is my passion." He said as he took another cigar and lit it before placing it to his lips.

Makino realized that all their orders were prepared by Sanji himself and decided to take a bite of her salmon, which made her close her eyes in delight from the flavors bursting in her mouth. She turned to him. "This is delicious. Thank you for the meal mr. cook." She thanked with a motherly smile.

Just as Sanji was about to make more googoo eyes an interruption sounded out towards them. "Hey waiter! I got a question for ya!" Sanji schooled his features before heading to the person, the table's occupants noticed that it was that marine Fullbody.

The marine ignored Sanji's grumbling and waved his glass lightly, making the wine circle around in the cup. "This wine… its Redcruss Wine from North Blue isn't it?" He arrogantly said as if he knew what he was talking about.

Sanji shook his head. "No it is not, Redcruss wine is notorious for being an ironic shade of dark blue. Besides, what you are drinking is Meadow Mint Alcohol." Sanji said with a smirk, making a few tables around them laugh quietly and the marine's date giggle. Fullbody turned red with embarrassment and anger before setting his glass down angrily and saw a fly before grabbing, killing, and stuffing it into the soup bowl just as Sanji turned to look at another table.

"What? Is this restaurant serving fly soup now? This is disgusting!" He said loudly as he pointed at the bowl with the fly in it, Luffy and company frowned at him while Sanji just stared at the bowl. Fullbody knocked the bowl over to the floor and stood up with a smirk.

Sanji's eyes were shadowed. "Does money fill your stomach?"

His words confused the marine as Sanji repeated the question this time snapping his eyes at him. "I said… Does. Money. Fill. Your. Stomach?"

Just as Fullbody opened his mouth to speak, a quick sweeping kick to the side of the marine knocked the wind out of him, and slammed him to the floor on his side. Fullbody looked at the cook with anger and a bit of surprise. "How dare you hit me! A paying customer! I ought to talk to your boss right now!" His words made Luffy and Makino's eyebrow twitch with barely constrained annoyance.

"What is going on out here?!" A loud booming voice came from the door as it slammed open, revealing an aged man with blonde hair and a braided mustache being his distinguishing features. He walked out with a peg leg and a massive chef's hat.

Immediately the marine stood up and was about to talk when Sanji spoke up. "Hey old Zeff, this guy wasted some food."

Ignoring that, Fullbody walked over to the boss. "Ah you are the owner of this fine establishme-" Just as he tried to smooth talk his way, the man named Zeff swung his peg leg and kicked the marine out onto the deck.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WASTEFUL BRAT!" The owner said with a tick mark above his head and a scowl on his face.

Fullbody sat up quickly and looked at the owner with disbelief. "Even the owner-"

He was about to go on another tirade when a marine came up pale and sweating. "Lieutenant Fullbody sir! The Krieg pirate prisoner escaped from the brig!"

The lieutenant paled a bit. "What?!"

The marine was about to speak more when he got shot in the back and fell forwards on his face. Revealing a haggard looking man with blood on his jacket and a smoking pistol in his hand. "Hey… you guys are cooks… give me food."

A big round man with a chef uniform cape up with a huge nonchalant grin. "Yes sir, do you have any money?"

His response was met with a gun raised up between his eyes. "Do you accept bullets as currency?" He wittily remarked with a scowl.

The round man's demeanor changed and he quickly slapped the gun out his hands and decked the pirate in the face, launching him away and hitting the railing. Elicting cheers from the other patrons minus Luffy's table as they just watched… that is, until Kaya stood up and ran towards the pirate and began checking up on him. "Are you alright sir?" The pale blonde haired girl said, shocking the rest of the patrons and chefs but bringing smiles to her crewmates.

The Krieg pirate looked at her but slumped his head forward to not meet her gaze murmuring. "I'm fine." His words were betrayed by his stomach which growled. Kaya's head snapped at the chef who decked him, making the chef flinch at the look and turned away from her heated glare.

Suddenly, Sanji came out from the kitchen, as no one noticed him leave. He was carrying a bowl of nice hot soup with some meat in it and brought it to the pirate. Zeff and Luffy smirked, just as Makino and Kaya smiled at the nice gesture.

The pirate looked at the chef and back at it before talking. "I don't need your pity, take it back." Luffy stood up with a big smirk as he took a bite out of his mutton. "Don't take it as pity. Consider it a donation." The captain said with a grin as he threw a bag of a few Bellys at Zeff, who shook his head ruefully and headed back to his office.

One by one the other chefs and patrons went back to what they were doing just as Luffy decided to lean onto the table, eating the meat while looking at the three outside. "Usopp, your girlfriend's got a kind heart." His words prompted the long nosed teen to start blushing and stuttering that she wasn't his girlfriend. "Also, I just found us a cook and crew member." He finished with a grin.

Zoro groaned. "Why are you gonna hire that shitty cook? Besides we don't need a weak playboy on the crew." His words got the others to stare at him, but Luffy just snorted and Makino shook her head at him.

"Never judge a book by it's cover Zoro-kun." Makino said with a small smile.

"Yeah, cause you'll never know just how wrong you are." Luffy continued with a grin and picked up the last mutton on his plate and began walking to the three.

Kaya who wants to be a nurse always carried a first aid kit around her, and so she began cleaning up his wounds much to the unnamed pirate's embarrassment and displeasure. He managed to wave her persistent behavior off before sitting on his knees and bowing at Sanji. "Thank you for the food!" He said with no shame whatsoever.

Sanji was about to say no problem but was cut off. "So mystery pirate whose name was never spoken." The three turned their heads to see Luffy's large form stop a few feet from them. "What's your name?" He finished with a grin as he took a bite out of the half eaten mutton in his hand.

The unnamed pirate looked a bit intimidated at his size before he spoke. "My name is Gin, and I'm the Man-Demon of the Krieg Pirates." He thought his name would scare them away and was a bit shocked when Kaya just tilted her head, Sanji lit a cig, and Luffy just continued eating.

"Never heard of ya." Luffy bluntly said, which was followed up by the other two nodding their heads. Making the Krieg pirate face fault into the ground.

Gin sat back up looking at them in disbelief. "Seriously?" He was deigned with three nods, making him snort before shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm thankful that you gave me this food and I would repay you but I must head back to my captain immediately." He said as he bowed.

After sending Kaya back to the table, Luffy followed Sanji and Gin to the lifeboats and saw the cook give one rowboat to the pirate and watched as he sent him on his way. "You know?" His voice made the cook turn his head to look at him. "You're good, and I need a cook on my crew. I want you to join my nakama." His blunt words shocked Sanji before the captain saw him shake his head.

"I'm flattered, but no. My place is here with the old man cooking, so I refuse." Sanji said, seeking to end the recruiting captain's goal.

"I refuse." Luffy's words confused him greatly.

"Wha-?" "I refuse your refusal!" Sanji's eye twitched, even more so when he saw the captain with a huge shit eating grin that made him want to kick his face.

"You..." The cook growled but shook his head and stomped away.

Just as he was about to walk away, Luffy began talking. "You know, those three women are my crew members. If you were to join my crew you'd get to see them everyday." Luffy grinned a wider grin when he saw Sanji twitch and literal hearts came flying out of his head, but was greatly surprised when he shook himself out of it.

"As tempting as that is, no. My place is here. Besides, if I were to go on an adventure, I'd set out to find the unknown. All Blue." The cook's wistful speaking caught the captain off guard.

"All Blue?" Luffy's question was answered by the cook himself. Aware that he can feel another person watching.

"A point where all of the Blue seas converge. Every single ingredient you'd find in each of the seas. North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, East Blue. You'll find it all there. Finding that is my dream." The cook said as he lit a cig and looked at the clear skies with a wistful smile.

"Then join my crew!" Luffy's persistence made Sanji grit his teeth. "NO!" The yell sounded off as he stomped away with a scowl on his face.

Luffy watched the cook stomp away with a small grin. "An honest heart that one is." He said to the watcher. Who stepped into the light, revealing the boss and owner of the Baratie Zeff. Who walked until he was beside him. "So what made you decide to quit the pirate business and start up a restaurant, Red Leg Zeff?" The captain asked the former captain.

Zeff just kept staring at where Sanji walked through. "Have you ever felt true hunger? Where you had nothing to eat for several months?" He finished just as silence reigned between the two captains. One current, and the other former.

"You want me to send him off with you? He deserves to chase his dreams for once, instead of pandering to my whim because of a debt." The head chef asked as his eyes moved to meet Luffy's.

He saw the captain grin widely. "Nah. I'd rather make him come off his own volition. If I can't do that, then what kind of captain am I?" His grin was reciprocated with a snort and a grin of the chef's own.

Zeff chuckled quietly and started walking back in. "I see. Heh, you're gonna be a good captain." He said as he walked back into the restaurant. Luffy laughed and followed behind.

* * *

\- 2 days later -

* * *

It's the second day of staying at the Baratie, the marines already left 2 days ago. Luffy's persistence to get Sanji to join his crew was both legendary and annoying. The crew and two bounty hunters mostly came up onto the Baratie to just watch him try and mostly fail to get Sanji to join.

Luffy parked Sea Dragon's Blade beside the Baratie, saying that he'd rather have it close by. Nami still didn't leave, waiting for the right time to Luffy's knowledge.

Right now, Luffy was napping on the railing tired from yesterday and wanting sleep and his rare nap time to himself. Unaware of a thing that is currently happening on the Baratie.

"-and when I come back, I want you all off my new ship! I'll take that one too!" A man slightly larger than Luffy bellowed with a malicious grin while pointing at the Sea Dragon's Blade. Luffy's crew looked intimidated aside from Makino and Zoro who looked almost longingly at Luffy, rather what he's currently doing.

The large pirate saw Luffy napping on the railing and pulled out a grenade and threw it near the captain, not seeing Makino pale rapidly and get almost everyone including Gin into the restaurant just as the grenade blew up, waking Luffy up and making him fall over onto the deck on his face.

Just as the big guy turned with a smirk to head back to his ship that was falling apart, an enormous amount of energy exploded from where Luffy fell. Everyone looked at the spire of black, red, and purple energy that was towering to the skies with colored electric currents wafting off of it.

Luffy's left hand slowly rose into view before gripping and breaking the railing of his ship as he rose slowly, his head slowly came into view just as his active left eye glowed brightly in barely constrained anger. He rose up extremely slowly, the sea around the ships pulsing in waves just as the skies darkened.

The larger pirate with the sack of food over his shoulders sweated a lot, feeling as if the devil's gaze is on him. Everyone in the restaurant were wondering why is Luffy acting incredibly scary, most of them looked at Makino as she looked like she knew about it.

Said green haired woman looked at everyone and sighed quietly before speaking. "Luffy likes to sleep, but he rarely just lazes about like that. Most of the time he is busy with something, so whenever he does this he just sleeps out in the open to feel the fresh air and the winds around him. I've only seen one other forcefully wake up Luffy when he does his rare naps. Well… let's just say he's dead now." She finished with a wince, everyone turned their heads to look back at Luffy who was surrounded by the energy which minimized to just a large area around him.

The captain floated up and landed onto the deck of the Baratie, the energy cracking the wood as he walked slowly towards the frozen pirate. He was halfway towards the guy when Zeff came out only sweating a bit. "Wait."

His voice made Luffy snap his gaze to the cook. The silence went uninterrupted for a solid minute before Zeff continued. "Let the man feed his crew first please." He said as he bowed slightly at the captain.

Luffy stared at the cook, his energy barely contained in his anger before it shrunk slowly. Condensing and filtering back into Luffy's body. His left eye turned off, but his regular eyes glowed with both respect for Zeff and malice for the other guy. "Very well."

Not waiting around, the big guy took his chance and jumped back to his ship and dropped the bag of food in front of his crew.

Luffy already knew what he was planning despite his show of power and turned back to the cook. "Who's the big guy?"

Zeff looked at him, slowly relaxing. "That was Don Krieg, the self proclaimed Strongest Man. The leader of a 50 ship fleet, or rather a former leader of his fleet since it was reduced to that one ship there. I'm betting he had a run in with one of big players right off the bat." The cook said just as Luffy's crew and one hunter came out slowly towards them.

Though Luffy noticed that Nami wasn't with them and whispered to himself. "She's left already." Just as he said that, the Krieg ship was sliced in half. Some of the crew inside the ship fell off into the water. "ANIKI!" Luffy and crew turned their heads to see Johnny calling out that Nami left with the Going Merry, confirming Luffy's suspicion.

Zoro snapped his gaze from the bounty hunter to the ship feeling his swordsman's instinct of a stronger sword wielder nearby.

The head chef narrowed his gaze. "Seems like he followed the ship here."

Everyone saw a small raft in the shape of a coffin with a sail and some candles. Makino sweatdropped a bit at the sight. "He looks… edgy." Her words got Luffy to snort in amusement.

"That black sword, that big hat. It's no doubt, that's Dracule Mihawk… The Strongest Swordsman in the world." Zoro murmured loudly.

Krieg stood up and shouted out at the smaller man. "YOU ACCURSED SWORDSMAN! YOU FOLLOWED US?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY ARMADA?!" At first no response was given until.

"I got bored." The strongest swordsman said with a nonchalant gaze at the pirate.

Luffy would have laughed outright if he wasn't still angry and frustrated, he noticed Zoro no longer beside them and saw he jumped off. "Mihawk!" The green haired man shouted out, gaining his attention.

The three sword wielder landed on a large plank floating just a few feet from Dracule's coffin. "I challenge you from one swordsman to another. To a duel!" Zoro said as he pointed his white sword Wado Ichimonji at the man.

Dracule Mihawk's coffin floated close enough for the man himself to walk onto the plank staring at the man. "Very well." Mihawk then slowly reached up with one hand and to Zoro's surprise and anger, instead of reaching for the black blade, he pulled out a small dagger from his necklace.

"You..." Zoro's growl was noticed and Mihawk cut him off. "It is worthless to hunt a rabbit with a cannon. This is enough for you." The man said in that same deadpan and nonchalant tone.

Zoro growled as he unsheathed all his blades and prepared himself. "Then don't cry when you lose!"

The three sword user flew towards Mihawk using his improved speed, much to Mihawk's pleasant surprise as he didn't expect that kind of speed from an East pirate but easily stopped all three swords with his dinky dagger.

Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief before he jumped away and dashed back in. Overhead swing. Blocked. Twin side slash. Blocked. Rising Slash. Blocked. Backhand slash. Blocked. Zoro's eye twitched. _'He blocks everything without moving from that spot of his?! Is this the gap between me and the best?'_ He jumped back and prepared one of his moves. **"Tora Gari!"** He swung his blades, but it was blocked with a loud clang by that dagger of his.

Mihawk bowed his head and in a flash he was behind Zoro with his shirt cut apart and countless wounds appearing on his back. Zoro coughed out blood as he hunched forward with wide eyes. Mihawk turned his head back to see Zoro grit his teeth and turn to face him with his arms raised to prepare his next move. "Why do you not run?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

He saw Zoro smirk. "I'd rather die to your blade than run away!"

His words made Mihawk's eyes widen a bit before he smirked. "Kid." Zoro twitched. "Tell me your name."

The three sword user hunched forward preparing his move. "Roronoa Zoro."

Mihawk had a smirk and fire in his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen one with your kind of fire… Roronoa Zoro. I'll remember it." Zoro smirked wider as his eyes focused onto the form of Dracule Mihawk. "As common courtesy from one swordsman to another. I'll use my Black Blade, Yoru." He said as he sheathed his knife, and slowly pulled out the massive sword from his back.

Zoro despite bleeding, smirked with determination in his eyes and started to spin his blades around. **"Santoryu Ougi:"** The two dashed at each other. **"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"** The two passed each other, frozen in their stances. Zoro fell to his knees as his two swords broke but not his white one, he panted as a huge cross mark was on his chest bleeding freely.

He stood up and forced himself to face Mihawk who faced him. "You do not show your back?" He asked with a narrowed gaze.

Zoro grinned a bloody grin. "Showing your back to another swordsman is a sign of disrespect." Mihawk for the first time showed more emotion with a grin. "Splendid!" He called out as he dashed to Zoro intending leave a mark.

Several things happened. Mihawk swung, Zoro took it, he bled, he fell, and unrestrained power leaped from the Baratie.

" **ZOROOOOOOOOO!"** A bellow came as the three sword user fell into the water.

Mihawk quickly turned and blocked a strike that pushed him back far and slam into the mast of the large debris. He got his bearings and looked up only to have to quickly block against another heavy handed strike from a massive spear being held by and angry looking captain who had a glowing left eye.

The two clashed their weapons, creating a shockwave that blew everyone back hitting the walls or railings with only Makino, Zeff, Sanji, and Krieg covering their faces standing with difficulty as the shockwave threatened to blow them back as well. Zeff uncovered his eyes and motioned for Makino and Sanji to do the same. Sanji's eyes widened as he saw the sea itself was split into four by a very large X and the clouds above them sunk in what looks like a cut in the sky.

Luffy swung his spear in an overhead swing, making Mihawk block it before pushing it back and making a swing of his own. Which was blocked by the handlebar of Luffy's spear, the two slid their weapons to the point where the two were face to face, Mihawk getting a view of Luffy's glowing left eye and pitch black right one. "I presume you are his captain?" He asked and was deigned with only a nod and knockback.

Mihawk saw Luffy raise his hand and point it at him, he saw two huge dragon skulls materialize and charging before they fired beams of energy at him. Mihawk made three flying blade attacks with one lagging behind and the first two intercepted the beams with the last one flying to Luffy, who just batted it away while dashing towards the black sword wielder.

The captain swung his spear in one hand in a backhanded manner which was dodged before he twirled his spear and drove it down towards the smaller man, it was blocked by him raising his blade sideways which caused another but smaller shockwave that only shook everything around them. "Calm down, your swordsman is fine!" Mihawk said, and just as he said it coughing could be heard.

The two looked towards the sound to see Johnny and Yosaku on a rowboat crying with Zoro in between them coughing out water and blood. The two fighters pulled back from each other and stared.

Zoro coughed again before raising his white sword up. "Dracule Mihawk! I will beat you someday! And claim the title of the strongest swordsman for myself!" He shouted out with tears in his eyes.

Mihawk smirked. "I will be looking forward to that day!"

"Captain!" Zoro's call made Luffy twitch. "Sorry for worrying you. But… Until I become the strongest… until I defeat him and be the strongest swordsman…" As Zoro went on, Luffy slowly smiled. "I'll… I'll..."

…

…

…

"I'LL NEVER LOSE!" Zoro finished it while crying. "IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?! PIRATE KING?!" He called out.

Luffy widely grinned. "But of course! A Pirate King can only have the strongest!" He called back which made Zoro grin, before he slumped and let his sword fall to his side.

"Hear me! Roronoa Zoro! It is not time for you to die yet! Grow stronger, and surpass me! I will be waiting for you at the top!" Mihawk called out with his own grin before turning his head to the larger man.

The captain turned his head at the same time. "And you. You are that Gaster Blaster kid right?" Luffy's eye twitched at that nickname. "How do you know that?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

To his surprise Mihawk laughed out loud. "Ha! You are all Shanks talks about, saying that you are this kid that makes some cool gaster blaster things. His words not mine." Luffy grinned.

"Well in that ca-" "MIHAWK!" Luffy's eye twitched at the voice that cut him off. "Aren't you gonna hunt me?!" Krieg boasted out.

Just as Mihawk was about to call out he had enough for today, Luffy quickly turned around and swung hard at Don Krieg, sending a giant blade attack which not only cut into the man but bisected him into two from the waist. "Annoyance had it coming to him when he interrupted my nap." Mihawk heard him mutter.

Everyone else apart from Makino were scared shitless at the casual and instant brutality. Luffy turned his head towards the others on the Baratie. "You guys head to the ship, treat Zoro there. We'll go after Nami later." Makino, Usopp, Kaya, Yosaku, and Johnny went off bringing Zoro back to the Sea Dragon. With Usopp almost running back in fright, but Kaya running to get to Zoro to help him faster.

Luffy then turned around to Mihawk. "Next time you head to Shanks… please call him tomato hair." His deadpan speaking combined with the unique name for Shanks almost made Mihawk lose his shit right then and there but he controlled himself.

"Very well." He said with a flat face.

Luffy started walking away, and jumped onto the Baratie just as Mihawk left on his coffin ship. _'Red-hair… you were right… he was interesting.'_ Mihawk thought with a small smirk. _'Roronoa Zoro… Will you be able to reach me I wonder.'_

The captain walked forwards to Sanji, Zeff, and Gin when he stopped and looked to his left to see that the Krieg Pirates were still there. "What are you punks still doing here huh?!" Luffy growled out… and systematically threw his fist back to knock out the guy sneaking up behind him.

"Pearl-san!" The pirates yelled out in dismay.

Luffy grabbed the knocked out guy who looked like a person covered in metal trashcan lids and threw him at the Krieg pirates. "GET LOST!" Luffy's bellow scared them into action, getting into rowboats and rowing away with Pearl and leaving behind the massacred remains of Don Krieg.

The captain turned his head to meet Sanji and Gin's eyes. Making them sweat a bit, before he grinned. Confusing and scaring them. "You two… join my crew!" His words made Sanji gain a tick mark and yell at him.

"I SAID I AIN'T JOININ!" He yelled with shark teeth and baseball eyes.

"Go with him." Sanji turned to see that Zeff said those words.

When the blonde man's eyes locked with his own, Zeff grinned. "Go boy, chase your dreams. Consider your debt to me repaid." Sanji twitched before he walked forward until he was in front of Zeff, just as the other cooks came up behind the head chef.

"In that case..." Sanji began.

Before he got on his knees and bowed. "Thank you for having me!" Sanji said.

Zeff grinned widely just as the other chefs began talking.

"Go chase your dreams man!"

"Yeah! We ain't goin anywhere!"

"You'll always find us here at the Baratie!"

Sanji laughed and stood up. "Sayonara old geezer… everyone." He said as he walked towards a pouting Luffy, what he was pouting about he'll never know. Passing by Gin who looked lost not knowing what to do in this situation.

Luffy and Sanji turned their heads towards Gin. "I… I'll have to refuse." Sanji quickly turned his head to Luffy who had this troll face on. _'He wouldn't...'_ Sanji narrowed his eyes and deadpanned as he sort of expected it.

"Nope. I refuse!" Luffy called out, making Gin look confused. "I refuse your refusal! I know people like you, you want to find your purpose again. Well come with me!" Luffy said as he walked forward and stopped in front of Gin before holding out a free hand. "Maybe you'll find your purpose with us." He said with a huge grin.

Gin looked almost constipated and contemplating before he sighed and shook his hand. "I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil." He couldn't help but say. Which prompted Luffy to laugh a lot.

Sanji shook his head and walked towards the Sea Dragon with the captain and fellow new recruit following behind him.

* * *

\- A few hours later -

* * *

Luffy stood on the deck, Makino, Kaya, Usopp, Yosaku, Johnny, Sanji, and Gin behind him. "We go now, Nami has not betrayed us. In fact, she needs our help. We go for our nakama, we look for each others back. We help each other!" Luffy spun in place, his captain's coat billowing in the wind. "Arlong has made our friend suffer. We will follow, and we gonna kick some fishman ass." Luffy's words made them cheer out, Makino smiling.

The captain turned in place, summoned his spear and waved it forwards. Making the ship's sails unfurl to the max and sending the ship forwards at full speed immediately. Heading towards the direction of Nami's homeland.

Luffy looked around. "All hands get prepared! We're gonna wage war when we arrive." His order had everyone scrambling around. Kaya brought Sanji to the kitchen with Usopp following behind. Johnny, Yosaku, and Gin began training themselves and Makino walked up beside him.

' _Don't worry Nami… we are coming.'_ Luffy thought just as his left eye blazed with power.

* * *

Chapter 5 The Marine, The Cook, and The Pirate End

* * *

 **Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **It has been a LOOOOONG Time since I uploaded anything and I apologize for that. Real life is a pain in the ass, but what can I do.**

 **Anyway, as I said at the beginning before the chapter started. I'm going to be updating really slow, and I'll be updating random crap. Mostly whichever comes to mind easier, while also uploading new fanfic ideas that need to leave my head before I can think of anything.**

 **Updating random crap also meaning. That the stories that have polls to continue or not. The polls will be completely scrapped and shut down, I'll be updating those stories whenever I can.**

 **Now I am saying right now, don't expect me to upload every week or even every month. But I'm saying, I have limited time but I won't take a year to update next time don't worry. That will only happen if I'm set back by real life that much.**

 **Now I owe you guys an explanation for why is Luffy not Whitebeard size already. Well, it has to do with the Sea Dragon's Blade's construction.**

 **You see, Luffy worked on that thing day and night whenever he could, but the clincher and why he can control it with a wave of his spear is because he supercharged the materials while building it. Every plank, every nail, every piece of the ship. Luffy supercharged it with his power. He did the same thing when making his spear, unintentionally connecting the two objects with one being the controller.**

 **When Luffy supercharges a material, it does something similar to [RESET] but on a smaller scale, but due to the size of the ship, it stunted his growth. Keeping him at a set height until he could finish and be able to gain more height, and muscle mass again.**

 **I'm going to be wondering just what you guys are thinking that I'm doing to Merry, but for me. Is gonna be gooood. :D**

 **Now I'm saying I'm sorry again, but I promise I'll be more active. Thank you guys for waiting and I hope this chapter is good for you guys.**

 **Bye guys! This is The Oblivion Overlord, over and out.**


End file.
